La razon eres tu
by Sal Rosi
Summary: Temiendo por la seguridad de sus hijos y de China, pensando que su ejercito no es suficiente, el emperador llama a su palacio a los que alguna vez salvaron China, El Guerrero Dragón y Los Cinco Furiosos, los cuales acaban de regresar de la ciudad de Gongmen, pero Po teme que por sus errores pueda perder a la persona que mas ama, la cual estará siempre a su lado para protegerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 "EL INICIO DE UNA GRAN AVENTURA Y SOSPECHAS"**

En una ciudada, un poco alejada al valle de la paz, la noche resplandecia de luz y colores y a todos los ciudadanos de esa gran ciudad se les dibujaba una gran sonrrisa en sus rostros, pues era la Ciudad Imperial que celebraba un año mas del querido emperador de toda China.

En el centro de la gran ciudad se encontraba un enorme palacio donde vivia el emperador y sus hijos, ya que la emperatriz habia muerto hacia algunos años. El balcon mas halto se encontraba adornado con banderas de distintos colores y grandes faroles chinos, todos los ciudadanos esperaban con ancias a que apareciera el emperador Chen Yu y su hijo mayor el principe Shan que siempre lo acompañaba en los discursos y era todo un show para las jovencitas de imperio ya que era muy apuesto.

Cuando por fin las cortinas del balcon se habrieron aparecio un imponente leon de unos cincuenta años vestido con un kimono muy elegante de color azul marino y mangas largas y con una capa totalmente negra y al lado de el un leon mas joven de veinte años vestido con un pantalon negro y una camisa de manga larga color cafe y traia una capa al igual que su padre pero por dentro era blanca y por fuera negra con el simbolo del ying y el yang. Al verlos todos comenzaron a aplaudir para resivir al gran lider que reguia China.

-Muchas gracias a todos los ciudadanos que hoy nos honrran con su precencia - Dijo en voz alta el emperador para que todos lo pudieran oir- Espero que todos la pasen muy bien en este dia de fiesta que eh organizado para todos ustedes y asi sean los demas, prospereos y felizes-.

Despues de estas palabras todos los ciudadanos comenzaron a aplaudir agradeciendo la nobleza del emperador para conmemorar la gran fiesta que cada año realiza en el palacio para festejar su cumpleaños, invitando a todos los habitantes de la ciudad que deseen asistir.

-Pasen al palacio para disfrutar del gran banquete que eh de compartir con ustedes mis queridos subditos- Finalizo con un gran saludo que imitaba su hijo y ambos entraron para diriguirse a los comedores donde todos se reunirian.

Las grandes puertas del palacio se abrieron y todos con una gran sonrrisa comenzaron a entrar.

Dentro del gran comedor ya se encontraba el emperador en el trono mas grande, a su lado derecho se encontraba su hijo mayor que lo habia acompañado anteriormente en el balcon, el cual le encantaba leer por lo que no ponia mucha atencion en la fiesta y a las muchas chicas que lo miraban coquetamente ya que estaba muy consentrado en su libro. Y por su lado izquierdo se encontraba un trono mediano para la otra hija del emperador, una hermosa leona de 18 años con un lindo vestido color dorado muy elegante, y al lado de ella se encontraba un trono algo amplio donde se encontraban dos lindas gemelitas cochorras de leon de apenas seis años de edad, expertas en sacar de sus casillas a su padre, a su hermano mayor y a su hermana y cualquiera que se les atrabiese enfrente con sus "inocentes" bromas y juegos.

El emperador noto que habia algo de silencio entre sus hijos asi que decio hablar.

-Es una linda fiesta ¿no mis niños?-dijo mirandolos, por lo visto su hijo estaba muy entretenido con su libro, su hija le estaba haciendo ojitos al general del ejercito que era un joven guepardo de unos la misma edad que su hermano mayor, la verdad no le molestaba mucho que su hija no se casara con alguien de la realesa ya que que su hijo mayor heredaria el trono y sus nietos le seguirian y el por protocolo real tenia que casarse con una princesa, pero eso no significaba que su hija le coqueteara a chicos ya que para el todabia era su niña. Y sus pequeñas "angelitas" estaban hablando a escondidas seguro planeando otra de sus travesuras- ¿Me escucharon niños?- pregunto de nuevo yaque ninguno de los cuatro le habia respondido.

-¿eh?...asi, perdon padre, si es una linda fiesta- respondio el principe Shan cerrando su libro y poniendo total atencion en su padre- Ah, por cierto...feliz cumpleaños padre- dijo dandole un abrazo.

-Gracias hijo, al menos alguien se acuerda del motivo de la fiesta...¿no es asi Akina? -dijo el emperador tratando de que su hija apartara la vista de general de su ejercito, pero parece que no funciono ya que seguia con la mirada clavada en el- ¡Akina!-grito molesto de que su hija no le hisiera caso.

- Ah, perdon padre- dijo nerviosa y algo sonrrojada- feliz cumpleaños- dijo dandole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-¿Que mirabas mi cielo?- pregunto con ternura fingiendo que no sabia lo que miraba su hija.

-aa...¿yo?- pregunto tontamente y su padre asintio-...solo miraba el.. ¿cielo?- su padre arqueo una ceja.

-¿el cielo?...pero si estamos dentro del palacio- Respondio su padre con una sonrrisa al ver que su hija volteaba a todos lados tratando de encontrar una escusa.

-ah, perdon dije cielo...quiero decir hielo, si eso, miraba la hermosa estatua de hielo que esta en el centro del salon, te esculpieron tal cual eres- Dijo nerviosa y con una enorme sonrrisa tratando de que su padre le creyera.

-esta bien linda...sigue mirando el...hielo- dijo con una sonrrisa y negando con la cabeza. Luego volteo a ver a sus paqueñas, que lo miraban con una sonrrisa inocente- Dailin, Saolin ¿y ustedes no me ban a felicitar?-

Ambas gemelas brincaron de su asiento hasta el de su padre con una henorme sonrrisa-¡Feliz cumpleaños papi!-Dijeron al unisono atrapandolo en un fuerte pero calido abrazo. Akina los miro con una sonrrisa y volvio a mirar el "hielo", adoraba a su familia. Shan iso lo mismo y siguio con su lectura.

Pero al emperador se le ocurrio una gran idea-¡GUERRA DE COSQUILLAS!-exclamo al momento que tomo a sus gemelitas y empezo a hacerles cosquillas por todo su estomago, incluso a los mayores les toco, y siguieron el juego, haciendo un lindo cuadro familiar mientras los invitados los miraban sonrrientes.

Pero no todos lo habitantes estaba muy felices, en el tejado de una gran casa se encontraba alguien con una capucha que le tapaba la cara y del cual solo se distinguian sus brillantes ojos por la luz de la luna, no se le veia muy contenta, ya que se oian unos leves gruñidos que salian de su parte y miraba al emperador con una sonrrisa malisiosa.

-Eso, sonrrie mientras puedas- Decia con malicia una voz femenina- Tus dias de ser el manda mas se acabaran pronto jajajajaja- finalizo con una risa algo siniestra y se fue saltando de forma gracil por los tejados de las casas.

EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ...

Todabia era muy temprano, y apenas se alcanzaba a ver que el sol ya queria salir por el horizonte de entre las montañas haciendo de este valle una preciosa vista mañanera.

En la cima de una montaña, despues de unas laaaargas escaleras se encontraba el majestuoso el palacio de jade, todabia era muy temprano y no habia sonado el gong, por lo que los guerreros que hai vivian seguian en un mundo de calma durmiendo tranquilamente, bueno...casi todos.

Po entre sueños asia distintas muecas, primero felices, pero despues no...

SUEÑO DE PO...

Se encontraba en el salon de los heroes con sus amigos los cinco furiosos conversando comodamente ...

-Po, eres el mas barbaro de todos- Decia Mono casi inclinandose ante el.

-¡Claro, nadie vence mi barbarocidad!- Dijo po muy orgulloso haciendo una poce de kung fu.

-Eres genal amigo-Dijo Grulla igual de sorprendido.

-Si, el mas barbaro de todos-dijo Mantis.

-Y nadie vence tu increible atractocividad- Dijo Vibora y despues de decir esto cayo desmayada.

-Apuesto que si- Dijo Tigresa acercandose a po de manera algo coqueta.

Po sonrrio y abrazo a Tigresa con intencion de besarla...pero la puerta del salon se abrio de golpe, y por ellas aparecio alguien que creian muerto... shen, el cual traia consigo una de sus armas mortales sonrriendo malisiosamente.

-¿Shen?- Dijeron todos al uniso sorprendidos.

-No, tu estas muerto- Dijo po algo asustado.

-Todo es tu culpa po, por tu culpa muriremos todos-dijeron los cinco, culpando al panda.

-!NO¡, no es cierto- decia po cubriandose la cabeza con sus manos.

-Saludos, panda- Dijo con voz malvada al momento que encendia su coñon y lo disparaba hacia el y sus amigos...

FUERA DEL SUEÑO DE PO...

El pobre panda se desperto de golpe gritando y callendose de su cama. En eso la puerta de su cuarto fue derribada por una gran patada, espantandolo mas aun pero se relajo un poco al ver que la que habia entrado a su habitacion tan "Terrorificamente" habia sido Tigresa, para el pobre panda tal solo verla hacia que su corazon se acelerara tanto que hacia que pareciera que acababa de bajar y subir las escaleras del palacio. La felina recorrio su vista por la habitacion y no vio nada fuera de lo comun, solo un panda muy sorprendido sentado en el suelo, relajo su postura y se acerco a Po.

-Po, ¿estas bien?- Dijo con voz un poco preocupada.

-si, claro, ¿por que no habria de estarlo?-dijo un poco confundido y alegre ala vez de que su muy querida "amiga" se encontrara ahi con el.

-Es solo que te ohi gritar y me preocupe por que pense que se trataba de una emboscada, ¿Todo esta bien?- Pregunto calmadamente.

-No te preocupes estoy bien,solo...fue una pesadilla- Dijo Po bajando la cabeza ante el recuerdo.

Tigresa al notar esta exprecion noto que algo le preocupaba asi que se acerco a el.

-y...¿se puede saber de que?-dijo sentandose al lado de Po

-Pues...Estabamos en el salon de los heroes platicando sobre...diversos temas...que no tienen importancia hehe- Rio nerviosamente al recordar que en su sueño casi besa a Tigresa-Pero eso no es lo importante, solo que en mi sueño todos moriamos- Dijo Po un poco triste.

-Y...¿por que?- Pregunto Tigresa y acto seguido po comenzo a contarle su sueño y enseguida Tigresa entendio lo que le pasaba a su esponjoso amigo. Po tenia miedo de que por culpa de sus errores les pueda pasar algo malo a ellos, y tenga que vivir toda su vida con la culpa, por lo cual a ella, como su amiga, sentia que era su deber consolarlo.

-Po...tranquilo...-dijo Tigresa dulcemente colocando su mano en el hombro de el-...estamos bien, estamos en casa, todo esta bien.

-gracias Tigresa...-dijo po mirandola con una sonrrisa-...sera mejor que regreses a dormir es algo tarde, no quiero que por mi culpa tengas sueño mañana- dijo po.

-De hecho no falta mucho para que suene el gong- dijo Tigresa levantandose

-¿Enserio?-dijo po sorprendido y poniendose de pie.

-Si-

-Con razon ya tengo hambre- Dijo Po tocando su estomago mientras este emitia un fuerte rujido.

-Si, ya lo note- Dijo Tigresa con una tierna sonrrisa.

"Tigresa... sonrrio... no puedo creerlo... se ve... tan... tan... linda... cuando sonrrie" pensaba Po.

-Sabes Tigresa- dijo Po mirandoloa con una sonrrisa de oso baboso enamorado.

-¿Que?-

-Deberias sonrreir asi mas a menudo-Dijo Po

-¿Por que?-Pregunto extrañada

-Te da un toque...no se...algo...lindo- Dijo algo sonrrojado

-aaa... gracias- Respondio igual algo sonrrojada, pero no se la notaba gracias a su pelaje.

Tigresa le sonrrio tiernamente y Po le devolvio la sonrrisa de igual manera. Ambos se quedaron ahi quietos, sin moverse de su lugar, mirandose el uno al otro. Perdidos en sus miradas un grave sonido lo destranzo.

-Ah...jeje- Rio Po nerviosamente por el silencio entre los dos-... Bueno...creo que mantis tiene el sueño pesado- Dijo Po al momento que oian del otro lado de la habitacion un furte ronquido proveniente de ese insecto verde que aveces con la ayuda de cierto chango rison y un ave muy "timida" les probocaba dolor de cabeza ala mujeres del grupo por sus bromas y comentarios aveces ofencivos.

-Si, tienes razon, y creo saber la razon por la cual no te lavantas al momento de sonar el gong- Dijo Tigresa cambiando completamente el tema y olvidado lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

-¿Y me puede decir cual es, Maestra Tigresa?-pregunto burlonamente

-Son los ronquidos de Mantis que no te dejan dormir- Respondio segura de sus palabras e ignorando la burla de su amigo.

-¡Si!...exacto, vez nadie me entiende como tu, como es posible que un insecto como Mantis haga tanto escandalo al dormir- Dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

-Si, bueno me boy a entrenar- Dijo saliendo de la habitacion.

-Tan temprano- Dijo sorprendido.

-Solo voy a hacer un pequeño calentamiento en lo que se despirtan los demas- Dijo saliendo.

Po puso carita de niño triste pues se habia quedado solo y bajo la mirada al piso.

Tigresa iba a paso lento por el pasillo pensando en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, inconsientemente sonrrio.

"ay... Tigresa esta no eres tu" se dijo mentalmente al mismo timpo que regresaba sobre sus propios pasos a la habitacion del panda, pues de alguna manera sentia que queria estar cerca de el, al casi perderlo en la ciudad de Gongmen habia hecho que un gran sentimiento de protegerlo y consolarlo surguiera en ella, como una necesidad de estar su lado y cuidar de el.

Al llegar a su puerta no pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrrisa al ver a Po como niño regañado sentado en el piso con la vista en el suelo.

-¿Que te parece si mientras los demas despirtan entrenamos juntos un rato?- Pregunto de manera dulce con una pequeña sonrrisa "definitivamente esta no soy yo" se volvio a decir mentalmente. Po dibujo una enorme sonrrisa en su rosto y sepuso de pie.

-Claro, tendre un digno oponente del guerrero dragon... no como ese tonto mastil- dijo siguiendola y recondado cuando golpeaba el mastil de camino a la ciudad de Gongmen.

UN RATO DESPUES...

Cuatro de los cico furiosos ya se encontraban el la cocina tomando su desayuno luego de saludar a su maestro y darse cuenta de que no estaban dos de sus amigo y acerse mil ideas de donde podrian estar. Les sorprendio mucho que po no estuviera, ya que siempre se quedaba dormido. Mientras desayunaban, los cuatro estaban entablando una comoda, por el momento, conversacion.

-Oye mantis- Llamo Mono a su amigo, el cual bolteo a verlo prestandole atencion- Despues de que decubriste el secreto de la paciencia y sus beneficios, ¿Como viniste a parar aqui al palacio?- Pregunto un curioso primate.

-Si cuntanos como- dijo Vibora y Grulla asintio, indicando que tambien queria seber.

-Bueno- empezo mantis- Despue de derrotar a los cocodrilos en una batalla epica donde el heroe mas grande de china...-Mantis seso su dramatismo al ver las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros.

-Sin dramas mantis- Dijo grulla.

-Esta bien...-Acepto a regañadientes- Despues de descubrir el poder de la paciencia, derrote a los cocodrilos y regrese todas las proviciones de abrigo de lana a mi pueblo despues...

Flashback...

-Grasias mantis- Decia la cabra a la que le habian robado sus abrigos- todos te estamos muy agradecidos-.

-No fue nada señora- Decia mantis muy calmado.

-Te ves muy relajado-dijo la cabra al notar su relajacion

-Si, todo se lo debo a la paciencia que eh encontrado, me mantiene menos estresado, con su permiso, me retiro a descanzar.

Pasaron los meses y el invierno callo sobre el pueblo, pero grasias a mantis, nadie murio de ipotermia causada por el frio.

Mantis se allaba en un restaurant tomando una taza de chocolate caliente con unos dumplings en una mesa cerca de chimenea, para cubrirse del frio,pues el no usaba ropa y solo traia una pequeña bufanda, cuando la puerta se abrio, dejando entrar al restaurante la temible ventisca que provenia de afuera, por ellas entro una vieja tortuga con una capa y un sombrero de paja de aspecto amable.

-¿Disculpen damas y caballeros, pero se encuentra aqui mantis, el protector de esta aldea?-Pregunto amablemente la tortuga.

-Yo soy mantis, ¿que se le ofrece amable anciano?- Pregunto mantis parandose en frente de el.

-Ancianas son las montañas jeje- Respondio con algo de enojo pero burlon- Soy el mastro Oogway, vengo del valle dela paz-

-¿Wuau, es usted el gran mastro Oogway?-Pregunto mantis muy emocionado, la tortuga asintio.- Y que se le ofrece, maestro-

-Vengo a ofrcerte a que entrenes el arte del kung fu en el palacio de jade- Mantis se sorprendio

-¿Enserio?, ¿con el gran maestro Shifu?- Mantis estaba que no se la creia.

-Claro, an llegado al valle rumores de que eres muy abil, y que posees talento, a si que ¿que dices?- Pregunto amablemente.

-Claro, seria un gran honor maestro-

Fin del flashback...

-Y esa es la historia de como llegue aqui- finalizo mantis.

-wuau, pense que seria mas interesante- dijo mono con burla.

-¡¿que quieres decir con eso?!- Pregunto mantis enojado.

-Nada...Apuesto que su po estuviera aqui hubiera dicho que era la historia mas barbara de todas, ¿no es asi chicos?- Pregunto mono y los demas asintieron sonrriendo al imaginarse a su amigo saltando de emocion al oir una historia ten barbara como esa.

-Claro, y a Tigresa regañandolo por su comportaminto infantil- Dijo mantis, y todos comenzaron a soltar pequeñas risitas al imaginarse a tigresa reprendiendo a po como niño pequeño.

-Enserio, se estrañan esos dos, hasta tigresa, ¿donde se habran metido?- Prgunto Grulla, rascandose la cabeza pensativo.

-Que raro que Po y Tigresa no esten, ¿no creen?- Dijo mantis con una mirada picara y dandole pequeños codasos a mono.

-!Mantis¡- grito vibora regañando al insecto dandole un "pequeño" latigazo en la cara.

-¡au! y ati que te pasa, porque me pegas-dijo mantis sobandose la cabeza.

-Si Tigresa se entera de que andan insinuando cosas de ella y po te cortara las antenas- Dijo Vibora con el mismo tono de regaño.

-Esta bien...no tienes que ser tan agresiva- Respondio mantis como niño regañado, Vibora solo rodo los ojos y siguio tomando su te.

-Pero es cierto- Defendio mono a su amigo insecto- Desde que llagamos de Gongmen an estado muy raros, Tigresa sonrrie mas y parace la mama de po, siempre cuidandolo.

-Tal vez sean muy buenos amigos, es lo que hacen, se cuidan entre ellos- Vibora trato de defender a Tigresa de futuras burlas.

-Y que me dices de po- Replico mantis- La ve como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa del mundo y siempre trata de inpresionarla ya sea con los entrenamientos o con alguna de sus payasadas de niño- Dijo muy seguro mantis.

-Po no es el unico de aqui que se comporta como niño- Vibora tambien defendio a po.

-Como sea- Dijo Grulla entrando en la platica- Hay algo aqui que no me huele bien... y no, no son ustedes- Aclaro grulla al ver que Mono como Mantis se olian asi mismos- Lo que se hule en la atmosfera es amor-

-Aaah...yo iba a decir que estaban enfermos, pero tu teoria es mas probable- Dijo mantis

-Chicos por favor... si Tigresa esta enamorada entonces yo podre volar- Dijo Mono burlon y con una mirada soñadora al imaginarse volando.

-Porque creen que Tigresa no puede llagar a amar a alguien- Dijo Vibora molesta de que esten hablando a espaldas de su amiga- Tambien tiene sentimientos al igual que todos nosotros...aunque detras de una gran barrera, pero los tiene-

-Digamos que creo que Tigresa si esta enamorada de Po- Dijo Mantis- Por que seria presisamente el, pudiendo tener algo mejor-

-Como que algo mejor- Dijo Vibora con el ceño frucido, pues ahora estaban hablando mal de Po.

-Bueno por que el es aaa... como decirlo... immaduro, actua como un niño y es algo peresozo y tambien gloton- Dijo mono. Vibora fruncio el ceño enojada.

-Po puede ser todo eso, pero el es el guerrero dragon, puede ser mas maduro que todos ustedes juntos, puede ser peresozo, pero si se lo propone apuesto que hasta se levantaria mas temprano que ustedes, lo gloton...bueno, no creo que alguien se lo quite, tiene un corazon de oro, y es muy humilde, yo creo que tiene todo lo necesario para hacer feliz a una mujer- Decia vibora enojada y defendiento tambien a su amigo.

"Ustedes dos me deben una por dar la cara por ustedes... ya se como me la pagara tigresa, al fin y al cabo nos tenemos una confinza de hermanas" Pensaba vibora. Mantis estubo a punto de abrir la boca para contradecirla, pero ella le gano...

-Saben que - Dijo Vibora molesta- Dejen de meterse en la vida privada de los demas trio de metiches y vamos al salon de entrenamiento, seguro estan ahi- Dijo levantandose de su asiento y diriguiendose a la puerta de la cocina cuando mantis dijo...

-No creeo que esten ahi, de seguro fueron a un lugar mas privado- Dijo el insecto picaramente.

-¿Como a ala casa del señor Ping?- Dijo Mono siguiendo el juego ganandose las risa de los demas, menos de vibora.

-No chicos, no sean tontos...-Dijo Grulla serio. Vibora esbozo una sonrrisa al pensar que tambien defenderia a sus amigos, pero...

-... Es mejor un hotel... para que el maestro shifu no los oiga y cuelgue a Po de sus...

Grulla no termino de hablar ya que recibio un fuerte latigazo en la cara al igual que Mono y Mantis, cortesia de la Maestra Vibora.

-Si siguen hablando de nuestros amigos de esa forma, a los que colgare de sus... lo que alla querido decir Grulla...seran ustedes trio de idiotas pervertidos, ¿entendieron?- Dijo Vibora muy enojada y con una mirada acesina que muy pocas veces se la veia.

Los chicos tragaron grueso y asintieron temerosos

-Bien, ahora vamos al salon de entrenamiento antes de que el maestro Shifu nos castigue a todos por retrasarnos- Dijo Vibora recuperando su tono dulce y comprensivo y saliendo por las puertas de la cocina tarareano un melodia.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas interrogativas por el repentino cambio de Vibora y la siguieron con el mismo pesamiento en la cabeza..."Las mujeres estan locas".

De camino al salon de entrenamiento ya era de esperarse que los chicos empezaran a discutir por cualquier cosa que, a opinion de Vibora, no tenia importancia, pero para cierto cimio hablador si era muy importante...

-Dime la verdad mantis- Decia mono algo enojado- Po siempre se come mis galletas pero nunca me las esconde- Decia muy seguro.

-Y como sabes que fui yo,¿no pudo ser alguien mas?- Respondio mantis "serio", pero por dentro estaba nervioso, pues lo habian descubierto.

-No creo que alla sido Grulla, Vibora pide, y Tigresa no come esas cosas, asi que solo quedas tu...¡Dime donde las escondiste pequeño insecto verde!- Exclamo, perdiendo la "paciencia".

-¡A quien llamas pequeño insecto Chango marango!- Respondio mantis.

-¡Dime donde estan!- Volvio a intentar mono.

-No te lo dire por dicirme insecto- Replico Mantis

-Por favor- Suplico mono, casi poniendose de rodillas

-Esta bien te lo dire...-Mono sonrrio-...¡El dia que los pandas vuelen! jajajaja...- Mantis estallo carcajadas y mono bajo la mirada rendido. Pero...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡-

Todos voltearon hacia el cielo por el tremendo grito que se oia, solo para ver a su amigo Po "volando" por los cielos y estrellarse cerca de un arbol.

-Bien...-Dijo mantis muy sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos, que cualquiera diria que los tenia mas grandes que su cabeza por la imprecion-... Eso...no me lo esperaba-

-Deseo cumplido- Dijo Mono con una sonrrisa triunfal- Ahora mis galletas-

-De acurdo- Dijo Mantis derrotado- Estan en el armario donde se encuentra el "Mistico espejo de Ying y el Yang"-

- ¿¡Y que hacen ahi?!- Dijo Mono alterado.

-Asomate y lo veras- Dijo Mantis con una sonrrisa misteriosa- Solo las ocupe para un pequeño esperimento- esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro y frotandose sus tenacitas con malicia.

Mono no respodio y sin perder mas tiempo se diriguio a "rescatar" a sus amadas galletas de la crueldad de ese armario oscuro.

Mientras tanto Vibora y Grulla se diriguieron a ayudar a su amigo panda...

-Po, ¿estan bien?- Dijo Vibora preocupada ayudandolo a reincorporarse.

-Si, estoy bien- Dijo algo aturdido por su "maniobra de aterrizaje"

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Grulla.

-Nada, solo entrenaba con Tigresa, aya los veo- Dijo Po corriendo para adelantarse y regresar a entrenar con su amiga.

Vibora y Grulla intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, ¿Desde cundo Po se apresuraba para un entrenamiento?, la respuesta a esa pregunta llego de la persona menos esperada...

-Ven...-dijo mantis burlon-...les dije que esos dos se traian algo- Dijo con una sonrrisa de autosuficiencia

-No empieces mantis-Lo regaño Vibora.

-Vueno ya... no digo nada, orita los alcanzo voy a mi habitacion por algo, no me tardo- Dijo Mantis y salio a toda velocidad con direccion a las habitaciones.

Vibora y Grulla siguieron a paso lento hacia el salon de entrenamiento, ambos sumerguidos en un silencio algo inncomodo. Hasta que Grulla decidio hablar...

-¿Que crees que aya ido a vuscar Mantis?- Pregunto nervioso, pues el saber que estaba solo con Vibora lo ponia asi, ya que ella era el amor de su vida.

-No lo se- Contesto sin importancia. Pues ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que el, una nerviosa enamorada.

-Oye...me preguntaba si...-Grulla estaba muy nervioso por lo que iba apreguntar.

-¿Si?- Dijo vibora con una gran sonrrisa animandolo a que continuara, solo esperaba que le preguntara lo que ella queria.

-Me preguntaba si...te gustaria aaah...no se... dar un paseo por ahi despues del entrenamiento- "Listo ya lo dije" Penso Grulla aliviado.

- Claro- Dijo una muy sonrriente vibora

-¿Te parece si nos vemos en la entrada del palacio?- Pregunto grulla igual de sonrriente que ella.

-Esta bien, entonses aqui nos vemos- Vibora no aguanto la emocion, se lanzo a el y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Grulla casi se desmalla, pero la emocion no les duro mucho...

-AAAAHHHH¡- Grito una mantis religiosa muy sorprendida y sobresaltando a ambos- No puedo creerlo, ustedes tembien- decia muy sorprendido- que bien se lo tenian escondido- esto lo dijo en un tono algo picaro.

-¡Callate mantis!- exlclamo vibora y se empezo a adelantar para evitar las acusaciones de mantis, pero en ese momento aparecio mono, el cual parecia haber librado una batalla, ya que tenia el pelo erizado y lleno de polvo.

-¿Y a ti que te paso?-Pregunto Grulla al ver a su amigo primate en tales condiciones.

-Chicos- Decia mono exaltado- No me lo ban a creer, pero acabo de derrotar a un ejercito temible, en una batalla tan sangrienta como una guerra- Decia mono dramaticamente.

-No exageres mono- Lo regaño vibora.

-¡NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO MUJER!, ¡¿ALGUNA VEZ SE HAN ENFRENTADO A UN EJERCITO DE GALLETAS ASECINAS QUE QUIEREN BAJARTE LOS PANTALONES Y SIN REFUERSOS QUE TE CUBRAN EL TRACERO?!- Exclamo mono.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Todos voltearon a ver al insecto que se revolcaba en el suelo como gusano loco por tanto reir.

-¡¿Y tu de que diablos te ries?!- Pregunto mono enojado

-No puedo creerlo,jaja, mi esperimento funciono jajaja- Decia mantis entre risas.

-¿ A que te refieres mantis?- Pregunto vibora.

-¿Sabian que la gente como nosotros no somos los unicos que poseen un lado malvado, si no todo lo que nos rodea?-

-¿Te refieres a que dejaste a mis pobres galletas para que se vieran en el espejo y se divieran en dos, unas buenas y las otras malas para aser un poderoso ejercito en contra de su papi mono?-

-Solo queria ver que pasaba- se excuso mantis- Ademas son solo galletas, no te iban a matar pudiendolas vencer tan facilmente jajaja, solo les das un pequeño mordisco y listo-.

-¿¡SOLO GALLETAS?!,¡TRATARON DE AORCARME!- Decia exaltado mono.

-Mono solo eran harina que caminaba, ademas las derrotaste, ya no hay "peligro"- Trato de calmarlo vibora haciendo entre comillas peligro con su cola y con sarcasmo.

-Si, bueno ya bamonos a entrenar antes de que el maestro shifu se entere de que ya llebamos como media hora de retraso y nos castigue a todos- dijo grulla empezando a caminar y los demas los siguieron.

Al entrar al salon de entrenamiento, Grulla abrio su pico a todo lo que lo podia abrir, vibora tena la boca en una perfecto "O" al igual que mono y mantis se fue de espaldas, sinseramente, no se esperaban eso...o por lo menos no tan pronto...


	2. Chapter 2 Hombres tenian que ser

**Amigos de verdad lamento mucho mis errores, pero la escuela me estresa mucho, para mantener mis diezes tengo que echarle ganas, pero ahora tengo una responsabilidad con ustedes, y tratare de hacer lo mejor posible, prometo que tratare de que no vuelva a suceder esto de repetir capitulo, me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia que pueda contener esta historia.**

**De verdad muchas gracias a los que madajaron review en el capi enterior, como son mis primeros asi que me emocione damaciado, muchas gracias de verdad.**

**Aqui esta el tan esperado capi, disfrutenlo, el titulo lo saque de mi querida maestra de lectura, como ya lo dije anteriormente son 33 hombres en mi salon y 10 mujeres jaja, me siento acosada jeje, todos esos hombres son un desma... ya saben, da ahi la frase..**

**CAPITULO 2 " Hombres tenian que ser" (si, esa)**

Sus ojos denotaba la ira que sentia, literalmente, caminaba de un lado a otro cual leon enjaulado, gruñia cada dos segundos, visiblemente irritada y desesperada. Se encontraba sentada en la sala de una casa muy elegante, su casa, y tambien su guarida, oculta en una parte del bosque que rodea la ciudad imperial, lejos de las demas personas y de ojos mirones.

Impaciente, se paro de su asiento y se dirigio a una de las ventanas, solo para ver a un grupo de leopardos que escoltaban a una pantera, al verlas sonrrio y volvio a sentarse en su asiento, esperando a que sus secuases entraran con su "encargo".

Las puertas se abrieron y entron las leopardos, se arrodillaron en muestra de respeto, una se levanto y hablo...

-Disculpe nuestra tardanza, mi señora- Dijo la leopardo con respeto y algo de temor- Pero no la encontrabamos.

-¡Basta de escusas, larguense de mi vista ahora!- Grito enfadada.

Las leopardos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, dejando a la vista a la pantera de ojos verdes, muy intimidantes, ya que su palaje nagro los resaltaba, y daba de ella una imagen algo escalofriante, estaba crusada de brazos y mirando a la responsable de que se encontrara ahi con reproche.

-No has cambiado nada...Lian Mei- Dijo la Pantera, viendo como la antes mencionada retiraba la capucha lentamente de su cuerpo, revelando que se trataba de una leona, de unos 40 años y de ojos azules con un kimono totalmente negro y a la vez algo elegante.

-Mis secuases te buscaron por todas partes, ¡¿donde diablos te habias metido!?- Grito la leona molesta.

-Eso no importa, lo que interesa es que me encontraste, digame... sualteza...¿Para que necesita mis servicios?- Pregunto la pantera, que al igual que las leopardos anteriormente, asia una pequeña reverencia.

-Querida Yami, tu siempe tan formal- Dijo la leona burlonamente- Pero te eh llamdo por que nacesito que investigues todo lo que ocurre en al palacio imperial y... con la familia real- Dijo Lian, tomando seriedad en sus palabras.

La pantera se sorprendio, pues, segun ella, pensaba que Lian Mei ya no queria saber absolutamente nada del palacio y mucho menos de la familia que ahi vivia.

-Mmmm...-Yami tomo una postura pensativa y se sento en el sillon frente a Lian-...Hace tiempo que no te oia mensionar palabra sobre el palacio...¿Que cambio?- Pregunto curiosa.

-...Ah llegado la hora de quitar al maldito estorbo que siempre ah estado en mi vida- Dijo Lian, con una mirada de odio y apretando los puños, clavando las zarpas en las palmas de sus manos-...Es el momento de que el emperador baje su imperial trasero del trono-.

-No me diras que planeas acesinar a la familia real, ellos son tu...-Yami no pudo terminar de hablar por que fue brutalmente interrumpida por Lian.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENSIONARLO!- Grito la leona hecha una furia, parandose de golpe y lanzando rerozmente una pequeña mesa, que se encontraba a su lado, por la ventana-...No lo digas o te arrepentiras- Dijo jadeante y mirando con odio a la pantera, que habia pegado un respingo por tremendo ataque de furia de parte de la leona.

-Esta bien, tranquila, relajate...- Decia Yami, asiendo ademanes para que se calmara- Sientate y dime que es lo que quieres que haga-

-...Entra a palacio, me importa un maldito comino como lo hagas, pero quiero que me mantengas informada de todo lo que sucede ahi y me digas lo antes posible cuando seria el momento indicado para dar una pequeña visita a nuestro amado emperador- Esto ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo, pero con una maldad que se notaba a lenguas.

-Esta bien- Contesto Yami firmemente...

**EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ**...(momentos antes de que entraran los furiosos)

-¡IIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA!- Po y Tigresa intercambiaban y esquivaban golpes, Tigresa estaba imprecionada, su amigo habia mejorado mucho, ya hasta se estaba cansando y por desgracia, Po noto esto.

-¿Que le pasa maestra?- Pregunto burlonamente Po- ¿No puede con la poderivilidad del guerrero dragon?-

De cierta forma esto molesto a Tigresa y trato de lanzar una patada a la cara del panda, el cual por suerte la pudo esquivar, siguieron asi, hasta que Tigresa decidio que ya habia sido suficiente al ver que Po apenas si podia llevarle el ritmo, a si que como pudo, con un barrido de pierna, lo derribo y lo tomo del tobillo, Tigresa comenzo a dar vueltas con ello asiendolo girar a el con ella, cuando hubo tomado el impulso suficiete, solto al panda, asiendo que este saliera volando por las puertas hacia el patio.

Tigresa sonrrio con autosuficiencia y se sacudio las manos quitandose el polvo, pero cuando estaba por ir a vuscar a su amigo para verificar que estuviera bien, sorpresivamente, aparecio por las puertas, raramente, sonrriendo.

- Muy inteligente, maestra- Decia el panda con un tono burlon, pero con una mirada retadora- Esa fue una gran maniobra, pero no lo suficiente como para derrotar al poderoso guerrero dragon- Dicho esto se lanzo contra ella, de nuevo, Tigresa no podia creerlo, era mas persuasivo de lo que creia, y, con una sonrrisa, siguieron entrenando, intercambiando golpes.

A Po se le ocurrio hacerla misma maniobra que Tigresa uso con el para derribarlo, pero nunca se imagino que saldria mejor de lo que esperaba...

Po realizo una patada al estomago de su amiga y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Po le realizo un barrido con su pierna, tumbandola al suelo, pero la torpeza le gano, y el tambien callo, pero en cima de su amiga.

Antes de que la aplastara con su panza, Po apoyo a tiempo ambos brazos a los lados de ella, a si evitando que su peso la aplastara.

Tigresa al tocar al frio piso, abrio sus ojos para ver que el panda responsable de que cayera, comenzaba a tropesarse con sus propios pies, Tigresa al ver que era ineblitable que cayera ensima de ella serro los ojos con fuerza esperando lo que seguramente le iba a doler. Pero nada, solo sintio la brisa de que algo se acercaba, pero no sintio el golpe, abrio los ojos, solo para encontrarse con el rosto de Po muy cerca del suyo y con sus ojos muy abiertos por la imprencion. Tigresa, inconsientemnte, sonrrio, y Po hiso lo mismo, aun que sin saber por que.

-Ah mejorado mucho...Guerreo Dragon- Dijo tigresa en un susurro, pues no nesesitaba hablar fuerte, tenia lo suficientemente cerca a Po para que la pudiera oir, ambos estaban jadeando, por el anterior entrenamiento, a si que podian sentir el aliento del otro chocar contra su rostro, lo cual asia que se estremecieran y sus corazones se aceleraran mas.

-Gracias... Maestra Tigresa, lo mismo digo de usted- Dijo el panda, pero se sorprendio enormemente al sentir la mano de la felina acariciar se frente, aparentemente, quitandole es exeso de sudor. Po sonrrio tiernamente al sentir la caricia de la felina y el quiso hacer lo mismo, pero...

-¡Ejem!- Un carraspeo los devolvio a la realidad, con los nervios de punta y los ojos bien abiertos, solo hicieron sus miradas a un lado, mas especificamente, a la entrada del salon, solo para ver a sus compañeros , algunos con cara de sorpresa, otros con picardia y otra que parecia que queria llorar de la...¿emocion?

Tigresa al instante puso ambas manos en el pecho de Po y lo empujo, acto segudo se levanto del suelo sonrrojada como nunca antes. Po salio volando hasta la zona de fuego y solo se vian las sombras de las llamas, que seguramente, lo estaban quemando, pero los demas lo ignoraron, Tigresa es la que estaba frente a ellos, Po no podria contestar sus preguntas, ya que estaba ocupado esquivando llamas, a si que solo quedaba ella, Tigresa abria y cerraba la boca, tratando de dar una explicacion coherente para que sus amigos no malinterpretaran lo que, seguramente, acababan de ver.

-Yo...ah...No es...- Antes de que Tigresa pudiera dar su intento de explicacion, Vibora interrumpio...

-!No puede ser¡- Dijo Vibora fingiendo sobresaltarse- ¡¿Que hacen ahi parados?!,¡vallan a ayudar a Po!, ¡Trio de estatuas ayudenlo!,¡Corre tigresa, vamos por el maestro Shifu!- Tigresa noto que su amiga fingia y que solo queria sacarla de alli, asi que solo se limito a seguirle la corriente.

-Si, bamos pronto- Dijo Tigresa y acto seguido ambas salieron a toda velocidad del salon de entrenamiento, con dirreccion a la cocina.

Tigresa sabia que se pudo haber librado de sus amigos y de sus bromas, por el momento, pero tambien sabia que no seria facil librarse de vibora y de el cuestionario que seguramente le esperaba.

Tigresa y Vibora una vez entrado en la cocina, se sentaron en la mesa y la felina sonrrio a su amiga.

-Gracias, Vibora- Agradecio.

-De nada, pero dime ¿Que paso?- Pregunto curiosa

-Nada, solo estabamos entrenando, y el muy torpe por accidente callo sobre mi- Dijo Tigresa con cara seria y omitiendo el pequeño detalle de las caricias.

-Bueno, pero sabes...un dia, alguien me dijo que...los accidentes no existen- Dijo Vibora con una sonrrisa tierna

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto, con cierto enfado, odiaba cuando, de la nada, ponia esa sonrrisita que se le dan a los niños

-Solo trato de decirte que las oportunidades para ser feliz van y vienen, y no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar todo en manos del destino, ay que poner todo lo que podamos de nuestra parte- Vibora esbozaba una sonrrisa y tambien le daba un poco de gracia al ver que tigresa, aparentemente, no entendia a que se referia.

-Ahora de que estas hablando- Vibora sonrrio con autosuficiencia, sabia que tigresa, por el momento, no entenderia.

-Solo dejate guiar por tu corazon, todas las respuestas a tus preguntas las encontraras aqui- Dijo Vibora, señalando su corazon.

-Vibora...estamos hablando de lo que paso en el salon de entrenamiento, eso no tiene nada que ver con los...¿sentimientos?- Dijo Tigresa sin entender.

-Bueno...aah- Vibora no sabia como explicar, a si que opto por ser un poco, solo un poco, mas directa- ...Po y tu, tienen una hermosa amistad, yo diria que demasiado- Dijo, asiendo ojos sospechosos.

-A ver, no diras que piensas que estoy enamorada de el- Dijo Tigresa, algo alterada y, a la vez, molesta.

-¿Quien menciono amor? yo dije amistadad- Vibora habia dado en el clavo, y tubo que reprimir una risita al ver a su amiga abrir sus ojos como platos.

-No, no, te equivocas... solo somos amigos- Decia Tigresa, acariciando su oreja derecha por lo nerviosa que la estaba poniendo vibora.

-Miren nada mas, jaja, la gran Maestra Tigresa esta nerviosa, deberias ver tu cara jeje- Decia con burla, pero al verla cara de su amiga, que no era nada amable, decidio que era mejor callar-...ejem, perdon- Se disculpo una muy nerviosa vibora- Te parece si nos vamos a entrenar- Dijo con una sonrrisa y levantandose de su asiento.

Tigresa no dijo nada y la siguio, con la esperanza de no tener que golpear a alguien por sus seguras burlas.

Como si vibora leyera su mente, la serpiente se giro para ver a su amiga con una sonrrisa.

-Tranquila, no te diran nada, lo mas seguro es que Po ya les conto lo sucedido y no te molestaran, pero si lo hacen, siempre puedes golpearlos- Dijo vibora calmadamente, logrando que su felina amiga sonrriera.

**EN EL SALON DE ENTRANAMIENTO CON LOS CHICOS...**

Los chicos solo vieron como Vibora se llavaba a Tigresa, y con ello la esperanza de preguntarle que es lo que estaban haciendo cuando llegaron.

A si que solo les quedo obedeser a Vibora, rescatar a Po.

Se encaminaron a la zona de fuego, y tuvieron que reprimir una carcajada al ver a su amigo corriendo de alla para aca como hormiga hullendo de la lluvia.

-Ah...!Chicos¡...!AU¡...Podrian...!AAAAHHHH¡...!AY UDENME A SALIR DE AQUI!- El pobre panda corria por todos lados, tratando de escapar de las llamas, pero simpre que vehia la oportunidad para escapar, las llamas se volvian a encender quemandole la cara, como si las llamas tuvieran vida propia y jugaran con el, pero no eran quemaduras graves, solo le quemaban la punta de los pelos.

-¿Alguna idea?- Pregunto mono.

Grulla y mantis se quedaron pensativos y miraron al techo, vuscando una respuesta, y, sorpresivamente, la encontro mantis...

-¡Lo tengo!- Exclamo el insecto, sobresaltando a sus amigos- Mono, ¿que ves arriva?- Pregunto Mantis.

-Aaah...el techo- Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Si, pero aparte de eso ¿que mas ves?- Volvio a preguntar.

-Pues clavos- Respondio Mono

-No, ¿que mas?- Volvio a preguntar. Ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

-¡Madera!- Respodio mono, pensando que ahora si le habia dado en el blanco, pero...

-¡No maldito simio hijo de...- Mantis se callo, e inhalo y exalo paciencia, evitando que salieran palabrotas de su pequeña boca- Mono, querido amigo, en el techo del salon hay aros, en los que tu regularmente entrenas, quiero que te cuelges de ellos y tomes a grulla de sus tobillos y se balanceen hacia Po, cuando esten lo suficientemente cerca lo toman de las manos y lo sacan de ahi impulsandolo hacia aca y lo dejan caer fuera de la zona de fuego. A si o mas claro- Dijo el insecto esperando que sus inteligentes amigos lo entendieran.

- Si, entendimos- Mono y grulla asintieron, demostrando que estaban de acuerdo con el plan.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia los aros colgantes, cuando mono se dio cuenta de algo...

-¡Oye!, ¿y tu que aras?- Pregunto desconsertado.

-Yo lo atrapare, ahora muevanse si no quieren ver a un panda rostisado- Les ordeno mantis.

Mono salto hacia el aro mas cercano a la zona de fuego y con su cola se engancho a el, tomo a Grulla de sus patas y como lo dijo Mantis, comenzaron a balancearse hacia atras, adelante, atras, adelante...adelante, atras, adelante, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Grulla grito...

-¡Po, levanta los brazos!-

-¿Para que?...¡AU!..-Pregunto Po, al momento que una llama se ensendia bajo sus pies, provocando, obviamente, que se quemara.

-¡Solo hazlo!- Grito ahora Mono. El panda obedecio de inmediato y levanto los brazos sintiendo como lo jalaban y luego lo lanzaban.

-Jeje...-Mantis se preparaba para atraparlo-... Ahora veran quien es el pequño insecto- Decia mantis, presumiendo que podria atrapar a Po sin ningun esfuerzo. No conto con que sus amigos lo lanzarian con demasiada fuerza.

Mantis logro atraparlo, pero no paso ni un segundo cuando sus pequeñas patas comenzaron a temblar, no resistio y se dejo vencer por el peso, pero luego reaciono, habia soltado a po, dejandolo caer en...

-Lo siento mantis...-Decian un quemado panda, pero no obtubo respuesta-...¿Mantis?-Pregunto al no verlo por ningun lado y voltendo a todos lados.

-¡Po, estas en cima de mantis!- Excalmo exaltado Grulla.

Po enseguida se paro, y vieron a su pequeño amigo, el cual no daba signos de vida y se comenzaron a preocupar.

-¡Oh no, mantis!- Dijo exaltado Po, tomando en su mano al insecto.

-¿Creen que este vivo?- Pregunto Mono

-¡No, no quiero ir a prision tan joven por matar a un maestro de kung fu!- Decia Po exaltado.

-Calmate, Po- Dijo Grulla

-¿¡Que me calme?! ¡Ire a prizion!- Le grito Po con la misma preocupacion

-No iras a prision Po, Mantis esta vivo, mira, respira, solo se desmayo por realizar un gran esfuerzo al cargarte y por caerle enzima- Dijo Grulla calmando al panda.

-Uf, que alivio- Dijo Po relajandose y limpiandose el sudor de la frente, lo cual hizo que recordara algo, Tigresa, y se quedo con la mirada perdida, olvidando que casi mata a su amigo.

-Jeje...- Rio mono con malicia- Ya se como despertarlo- Salio del salon y regreso con una baso de agua fria, el y grulla compartieron miradas complices y se la arrojaron al pobre insecto para que despertara, lo cual funciono.

-¡Cof, cof!- Mantis casi se ahoga con el agua helada- ¡Que demonios les pasa!- Grito secudiendose para retirarse el exeso de agua.

-Solo fue para que te levantaras- Se escuso Mono- Cierto Po...¿Po?-

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el panda, que sonrreia tontamente, con la mirada perdida en algun rincon. Grulla y tambien mantis, le dirigeron miradas complices a cierto primate, mono entendio que era su turno de actuar.

!SPLASH¡

Una gran cubetada de agua fria cayo en la cabeza del panda para despertarlo, y funciono...solo un poco...Po parpadeo un par de veces y volteo a ver a sus amigos con una ancha sonrrisa.

-Ah...Hola amigos, no es hoy un hermoso dia- Dijo un sonrriente panda, resaltando la "R" en hermoso.

Grulla, mono y mantis compartieron miradas extrañadas, ¿en serio no sintio el agua fria?.

-¿Estas bien Po?- Pregunto Grulla un poco preocupadopor la actitud de su amigo, quizas habia sido mala idea tirarle agua fria- Estas todo empapado- Dijo, pensando que eso lo traeria de vuelta.

Po se ovservo asi mismo, no se habia dado cuenta de que staba empapado.

-Ah si...No se preocupen, solo es agua- Dijo restandole importancia.

Los chicos entrecerraron los ojos, sospechando algo. A Mantis se le ocurrio cual podria ser la razon de, segun el, esa sonrrisa boba.

-Muy bien Po- Dijo Mantis en tono de ragaño-... Ahora nos diras que paso antes de que llegaramos, pequeño oso mañoso- Cuando Mantis acabo su"regaño", po reacciono al escuchar que pedian saber que paso antes de su llegada, por lo que abrio los ojos como manzanas y se puso nervioso, nerviosismo que, por desgracia para el panda, pudieron notar sus demas caompañeros.

-Nosotros...emmm...solo estabamos...entrenando- Dijo con una sonrrisa esperando convencerlos y jugando con sus dedos.

-Po...-Empezo Mantis-...Cuando se da un entrenamiento de kung fu se intercambia golpes...no caricias y abrazos- Dijo picaramente el insecto.

Po se sonrrojo al limite, mas no le agrado mucho que le echaran en cara algo que no hizo, y sobretodo, no podia permitir que su amiga sea su objeto de burlas, eso si que no.

- No haciamos nada de lo que estan pensando- Dijo con una mirada fria. Sus amigos se sorprendieron por su repentino cambio- Solo entrenabamos y punto, ¿Como terminamos asi como nos encontraron?, yo la derribe y cayo al suelo, pero me tropeze y cai encima de ella, y justo en ese momento entraron ustedes, no mal interpreten las cosas- Finalizo con una mirada seria.

-Esta bien Po, tranquilo, no te enojes- Dijo Mantis calmandolo.

-Solo estabamos jugando- Dijo Mono "inocentemente".

-Pues dejen de jugar, yo creo que ya estan lo suficientemente grandecitos para estar haciendo esos jueguitos-.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, Vibora tenia razon, Po se podia poner mas serio que ellos cuando se enojaba o se deprimia, o...eso creian...

-JAJAJAJA- Todos se sorprendieron al ver al panda estallar a carcajadas, aparentemente, burlandose de ellos- Deverian...jaja..ver sus...caras...jaja- Decia Po entre risas.

-¡Ahora si maldito panda!- Grito Grulla,(si, mencione grulla), que no le gustaba que se burlen de el y le vean la cara de tonto. Mintras tanto, Po seguia riendo, sin saber lo que sucedia con su amigo

- Jaja...ai...ai...mi estomago...jaja... me hago pipi...jaja...es que fue gracioso...ver sus caras...jaja...- Po reia tirado en el suelo. Cuando se le paso la risa, se sento con una mano en su estomago y la otra en sus ojos, limpiandose algunas lagrimas que se le salieron, pero al abrir los ojos...no le gusto lo que vio...

-¡AAAAHHHH!- Grito, al momento que una ave con sombrero le caia encima, dandole golpes en la cabeza.

En ese momento Mono y Mantis se lanzaron a ayudar a su amigo panda, pero solo consiguieron...

-¡Ahora veras panda burlon!- Grito Grulla y lanzo una patada con intencion de golpear a Po, pero...

-¡Grulla!...¿¡Que demonios te pasa?!- Grito mono, al cual le habia tocado la patada.

- Lo siento mono yo...-Trato de disculparse grulla.

-No hay peros que valgan...¡Ahora veraz avestruz!- Grito Mono lanzando un puñetazo, pero no le dio a grulla.

-¡Mono!, ¿por que me pegas?- Dijo Po, sobandose la mejilla- Se supone que me hiban a ayudar- Replico Po como niño pequeño.

- Perdoname Po yo no queria golp...- Mono trato de disculparse, cuando de pronto sintio un puño impactarce en su mejilla derecha y lo madaba volar cayendo en el lugar menos esperado..

-¡Primero me lanzan pandas!...- Grito Mantis, sosteniendo a Mono sin esfuerzo alguno-...!¿Hora me lanzan un chango feo!?, !asi no me yebo con ustedes¡-.

Mantis lanzo de nuevo a mono con los demas y el tambien se abalanzo sobre ellos, empezando asi una pequeña lucha de entrenamiento( si no lo notaron, use sarcasmo).

Mientras en el patio, el maestro Shifu se encontraba tratando unos asuntos con Zeng, el ganso mensajero...

-Gracias zeng, puedes retirarte...- Dijo hamablemente Shifu.

-Si maestro Shifu- El ganso realizo una reverencia y se retiro volando.

El maestro se dirigia a paso lento al salon de entranamiento, cuando un alboroto dentro del mismo lo altero, al mismo tiempo que veia salir volando por las puertas a Grulla, quien se levanto y grito..

-!AHORA VERAN QUIEN TIENE MAMITIS¡- Dicho esto regreso a toda velocidad al salon de entrenamiento. El maestro al ver esto corrio en direccion hacia el salon, solo para habrir la puerta y encontrarse con una nuve de polvo de la cual salian plumas y pelos y muchos insultos, lo cual no agrado nada al viejo maestro...

Vibora y Tigresa se encontraban pasando por el patio para dirigirse al salon de entrenamiento, cuando un grito ensordecedor las sobresalto a ambas...

-!¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN BOLA DE INMADUROS?!- El grito provenia de a donde se diriguian y era una voz de sobra conocida para las maestras... el maestro shifu molesto.

con cara de preocupacion ambas corrienron hacia el origen de tal alboroto.

Al llegar vieron algo que las dejo desencajadas...

El maestro shifu estaba en entrada del salon con un tic nervioso en su oreja y su ojo derecho mirando al frente a un panda tirado en el suelo que era ahorcado por un mono, a la vez que tenia a un ave tomado del cuello y a una mantis que se encontraba encerrada en el puño del panda...

Tigresa solto un suspiro de decepcion y nego con la cabeza, al monento que Vibora soltaba una pequeña risita, luego un suspiro y al igual que amiga con cara de decepcion pero a la vez de burla dijo...

-Hombres tenian que ser...

**UF, porfin acabe, esque no podia contener mi barbarocidad jeje, espero mucho que les aya gustado, no se preocupen, el capi 3 ya esta en pogreso, estara listo en, mmmm... yo calculo que en unos tres dias, hasta la proxima, y muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y comentaran...BYE**


	3. Chapter 3 EsAmor

**Gracias enserio a todos los que me están apoyando, y prometo tratar de mejorar mi ortografía. Gracias enserio a  
**

**Venture into the imagination: Que bueno que te gusto hermanita  
**

**Reven Dark85: me alagra que estes al pendiente  
**

**Lia EEG.: Gracias en serio  
**

**Phoenix-bird-blu: Que gusto que te cause gracia, pense que no seria tan divertida jeje  
**

**Flowerforever:Que lujo tenerte a qui, eres una de mis escritoras favoritas  
**

**Y a los demás enserio muchas gracias por apoyarme, no saben el gusto que me da que les guste jaja  
Bueno, espero que les giste el capi...**

**CAPITULO 3 "ES...AMOR"**

**EN EL PALACIO IMPERIAL ...**

Shan se encontraba dando un paseo por los pasillos de la biblioteca cuando se encontro con su hermana que venia con su mejor amiga, la hermana del general del ejercito imperial, el cual shan estaba seguro de que muy pronto el joven guepardo, que era amigo suyo, terminaria siendo su cuñado, ya que repetidas veces habia visto a su hermana coqueteandole, y el parecia corresponder.

-Hola Akina- Saludo con una sonrrisa a su hermana.

-Hola hermanito- Devolvio el saludo-

-¿Y por que la cordialidad?- Pregunto sorprendido, ya que era raro que le hablara con tanto cariño, y cuando lo hacia significaba que algo queria o nesitaba.

-¿No puedo recordarle a mi amado hermano que lo quiero con todo el corazon?- Dijo Akina haciendose la ofendida

-Ya encerio- Respondio Shan, que ya estaba acostumbrado a los chantajes de su hermana- ¿Dime que es lo que necesitas ahora?

-No es nada- La mirada de su hermano le decia que no jugaba- esta bien, necesito que me cubras con papa- Dijo susurrando

-¿En que?- Pregunto sospechando algo

-Ah...Eh... bueno, yo...ahh- Akina comenzo a ponerse nerviosa.

-Akina si no me dices para que no te ayudare en nada- Dijo Shan regeñando a su hermana.

-Bueno, esque yo queria salir- Dijo pensando que ahora si la ayudaria, pero...

-¿Salir?- Pregunto- Salir a donde-.

-Bueno, ya esta bien de preguntas- Dijo ya arta.

-Si queres que le mienta a nustro padre me tienes que decir a donde y claro, tambien con quien, no creas que me veras la cara de tonto-

-No te hagas ahora el hermano sobreprotector conmigo- Se defendio.

-No estoy siendo sobreprotector, solo quiero saber si bale la pena mentirle a nuestro padre-

- Mira Shan, te lo dire, quiero salir con Yuan a dar un paseo ok- Akina se rindio ante la persistencia de su hermano

-Ok, asi si nos entendemos- Dijo Shan sonrriendo al logar que su hermana se confesara.

-¿Lo aras?- Pregunto esperanzada.

-Mmmm... dejame pensar, no-

-Ay gracias, crei que... espera, ¡dijiste que no!- Akina se sorprendio de su respuesta.

-Si eso dije- Shan se puso autoritario.

-¿Pero por que?-

-No dejare que salgas con alguien mayor que tu, eres muy pequeña- Shan trataba de darle la razon.

-¡JA!- Akina le dio gracia la ultima frase- ¿Pequeña? ¿yo?- Pregunto con burla.

-Si, eres muy chica para salir con muchachos, y segun yo, tengo entendido, mi amigo tiene mi edad, asi que es mayor que tu-

-¿Y eso que?- Pregunto confundida-

-Ya dije que no, la peor pesadilla para un hermano mayor es ver a su pequeña hermana salir con su mejor amigo-

-Pero...- Akina estaba dispuesta a seguir con la discusion, pero se estaba olvidando de su amiga

-Que gusto verte Shan- Dijo la joven guepardo tratando de liberar la tencion entre ambos hermanos, los cuales voltearon a verla.

-L...lo...mis...mismo...di..digo..Ni...Nian- Respondio Shan tartamudeando al encontrarse con le hermosa sonrrisa de ella.

-Perdon por interrumpir, prero parecia que nada bueno saldria de esto- Dijo amablemente.

-N...no te pre...preocupes es...esta...bi...bi...bien- Shan seguia tartamudeando y parecia imnotizado con ella

Akina por un momento se olvido de la discucion, pues sabria que no lograria nada con el y sonrrio divertida al ver su comportamiento, pues sabia del sentimiento que, ambos, compartian. Para ella seria grandioso verlo casado con su mejor amiga, pero sabia que era deficil para su hermano declararle sus sentimientos a alguien que no fuera de la realesa, y todo por culpa de esa maldita ley, que demandaba que el heredero del trono tenia que contraer matrimonio con algien de la realesa, lo cual Nian sabia y esa era la razon de ella para no decirle sus sentimientos.

"Hay hermanito, no sabes como siento lo que tienes que pasar, que bueno que no soy la mayor" Pensaba Akina triste y a la vez feliz de no tener que pasar por lo mismo que su hermano mayor.

-¿A donde se dirigen?- Pregunto Shan, recuperando la compostura, para hacer algo de combersacion- Estoy seguro de que no viniste solo a discutir conmigo ¿verdad?-

-¡Cierto!- Exclamo Akina al recordar la verdadera razon de el por que de su recorrido por los pasillos del palacio- ¿Has visto a Dai lin y Sou lin?, es que no las eh visto.

-Conociendo a ese par de demonios, deben estar en el despacho de papa buscando dulces o en su habitacion planeando alguna malicia, o, tal vez estan en la tuya, leyendo tu diario- Respondio con algo de gracia al imaginarse a sus traviesas hermanitas esculcando las cosas de su otra hermana.

Akina abrio sus ojos a mas no poder y se puso nerviosa, lo cual Shan noto, solo ella sabia la razon de su nerviosismo.

-Tranquila, no saben leer... muy bien, solo entienden algunas palabras- Dijo Shan tratando de tranquilizarla, y tambien con algo de duda, pues segun recuerdaba, por ser de la realesa, sus hermanitas comenzarian su educacion a temprana edad, por lo que no estaba muy seguro si solo sabrian entender algunas palabras.

-Eso no importa- Replico la leona- Sepan o no leer, ese par de diablillas deben aprender a respetar mis cosas-.

Nian solo veia al par de hermanos discutir sobre el comportamiento de ambas cachorras, como buena amiga tambien de ambas gemelias decidio ayudarlas.

-Tranquilos, son solo niñas, es lo que hacen, jugar sin parar- Dijo con voz comprensiva y amable. "Ay no" Se dijo mentalmente akina.

-Claro, tienes toda la razon, hay que dejar que crescan en libertad, por que jugar ayuda en el crecimiento de los niños- Dijo Shan rapidamente, apoyando claramente el comentario de la guepardo.

Akina solo rodo los ojos, ya beia venir eso, su hermano siempre apoyaba a su amiga en todo lo que dijera.

-Si claro- Respondio con evidente sarcasmo- Ahi que dejar que juegen y crescan, pero no en mi habitacion, si nos disculpas Shan, nos retiramos- Dijo Akina comenzando a caminar. Nian la vio irse, por lo que comenzo a seguirla, pero despues de dar una par de pasos volteo a ver al principe con una encantadora sonrrisa.

-Nos vemos luego, Shan- Dijo amablemente.

-Ss...si...adi...os...ni...nian- Dijo tartamudeando. La vio irse y no la perdio de vista hasta que doblo la esquina del pasillo, entonces sonrrio, pero despues solto un suspiro de frustacion.

-Tonto, tonto, tonto... que estupido soy- Dijo casi gritandose a si mismo y dandose golpes en la frente con la palma de su mano. Solto otro suspiro y se dirigio a su habitacion.

**MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DE AKINA...**

-No puedo pasar un dia en el que no desee estar a tu lado- Decia la pequeña Sou Lin, imitando una voz muy aguda y empalagosa. Tenia entre sus pequeñas manitas un libro con bordado rosa, y en el frente tenia bordado con letras de oro la palabra o nombre "_Akina_" con letras de oro, el cual pertenecia a la dueña de ese pequeño librito.

La pequeña leoncita lo paso a su "complice" para que siguiera con la lectura.

-No hay dia en que no piense en ti- Le siguio la pequeña Dai Lin, con el mismo tono de voz que su hermanita.

-No hay un solo momento en mi triste vida en el que no recurde tu seductora sonrrisa...Iuu- Dijo Sou Lin, que despues de leer ese pequeño verso iso una mueca de asco al darse cuenta de lo ridicula que habia sido su hermana al escribir aquellas palabras tan cursis.

-¡Te amo mi apuesto Yuan!- Dijeron ambas leoncitas para despues ser presas de un ataque de risa por su pequeña travesura.

-¡¿QUE CREN QUE HACEN PAR DE MALCRIADAS?!

-AAAAHHHH- Ambas niñas voltearon hacia la puerta, y gritaron al ver a su hermana muy enojada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzaron el diario a un lado y corriero hacia le ventana, por la cual saltaron.

Akina al ver que sus hermanas se lanzaron se asusto, se acerco rapidamente y miro hacia abajo, su sobresalto se fue al ver a ese par en el piso de abajo, el cual en su ventana se encontraba un balcon , donde ambas cayeron salvas y sanas.

-Ahora veran- Gruño con frustacion por la suerte de las dos, asi que a paso rapido se dirigio a su puerta y paso de lado a su amiga, la cual la miro extrañada.

-¿A donde vas?- Pregunto al ver que estaba abriendo su puerta para salir de la habitacion.

-Lo siento Nian, pero tengo que decirles que no esta bien que se metan en mis cosas-

Shan se dirijia a su habitacion, que estaba a unos metros de la de su hermana, por lo cual tenia que pasar frente a ella, pero al hacerlo la purta se abrio, y por ella salio una leona visiblemete molesta.

No dijo nada, ya se imaginaba lo que habia sucedido, pero no habia motivo para desquitarse con el, fue lo que penso al sentir estrellarse en su cara una almoada en forma de corazon.

-No saben leer- Dijo Akina imitando voz de niña presumida, obviamente dirigiendose a el. Despues de decir esto, siguio su camino hacia el piso de abajo.

Shan se quedo parado en medio del pasillo con la almoada todavia en su cara.

De pronto sintio como la retiraban delicadamente de su rostro y al abrir los ojos se encontro con la dueña de sus sueños mas hermosos, Nian.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto dulcemente y con una sonrrisa.

"Tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso, no te pongas en ridiculo tu mismo, otra vez... respira ondo y tranquilizate" Se decia mentalmente el joven leon para calmarce

-Si, estoy bien, no te procupes solo fue una almoada- Shan se sorprendio de si mismo al oirse, lo abia logrado, hablo sin nerviosismo y se oyo tan natural y normal.

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto de nuevo.

-Si, una triste almoada no puede con migo- Dijo Shan, logrando que Nian soltara una risa por su broma.

-Seguro que no, tu puedes con todas ellas- Dijo siguiendole el juego.

-Jaja claro que si- " ¿¡Que estas haciendo baboso!?", lo regaño su subconciente,"La tienes ahi para frente a ti, no seas tonto eh invitala asalir".

Shan sintio como empezaban a sudarle las manos, esta bien, ahora era el momento, con este pensamiento se armo de valor.

-O...oye Nian- La mencionada le puso total atencion-

-¿Si?-

-Creo que te estoy quitando tu tiempo- Dijo Shan, arrepintiendose- Sera mejor que ma balla- Nian solto un suspiro, pues pensaba que la invitaria a salir.

-No, de hecho creo que soy yo la que te esta quitando tu tiempo- Dijo Nian triste y dando media buelta para retirase- Adios

-No Nian no fue lo que quise...- Shan trato de disculparse con ella pero ya se habia ido. Solto un suspiro y decidio regresar a su habitacion. De pronto se detuvo y se le prendio el foco.

Shan se apresuro al patio trasero del palacio, donde se entrenaban los soldados, y donde seguramente se encontraria el general del ejercito, su amigo Yuan, tenia que tratar unos asuntos con el, en primera, por que estaba invitando a su hermana a salir si solo era una "niña", y en segundo, le tenia que pedir unos consejos, ya que Nian era su hermana.

Al llegar, Shan diviso al general Yuan charlando con unos soldados, el cual al ver que el principe se acercaba sonrrio.

-Hola Shan- Saludo Yuan, pero su sonrrisa se torno en una mueca de cierto temor al ver que su amigo venia con el ceño fruncido- ¿Que pasa?-

-Que te pasa a ti- Dijo enojado y dandole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Au...¿y ahora que ise?- Pregunto el guepardo sobandose el hombro lastimado

-Que pretendes con mi pequeña hermanita-

-Pequeñas son tus hermanas gemelas jaja- La mirada de Shan demostraba que hablaba en serio.

-Mira, te dire la verdad- Yuan tomo aire y miro con seriedad a su amigo- Quiero que sepas que lo de tu hermana va muy enserio,la amo, y nunca haria absolutamente nada para lastimarla-

Shan se enternecio por las palabras de su amigo, pero seguia pensando que su hermana era algo chica para tener algo serio.

- Tengo entendido que hoy la invitaste a salir ¿no?- Yuan temeroso asintio- Ella trato de convencerme de que distrajera a mi padre para que no se diera cuenta de su ausencia-

-¿Y?- Yuan esperaba que hubiera aceptado-

-Le dije que no- El guepardo bajo la mirada- ...Pero creo que tu me convencistes- En seguida Yuan sonrrio y sin previo aviso abraso a Shan

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- Reptia una y otra vez apretando mas al joven principe.

-Esta bien, ya sueltameme sofocas- Yuan lo solto, aunque no quitaba esa sonrrisa- Pero te lo adbierto- La mirada de Shan se torno tan fria como un aisber en el Atlantico Norte- Si me llego a enterar que te sobrepasaste con ella te arrepentiras- Yuan trago grueso y asintio- No se como haces que se bea tan facil- Shan de pronto cambio su mirada a una melancolica, a lo que Yuan arque una ceja.

-¿A que te refie...- Yuan de pronto reacciono-...Ahora que hisiste mal con mi hermana- Dijo con un suspiro y con tono de burla.

-Ella piensa que yo la rechazo, pero tu sabes que no es asi- Dijo bajo la mirada.

-Shan... Nian sabe perfectamente que tu la quieres- Shan al momento abrio los ojos sorprendido y volteo a verlo- Ella quiere hacerse a la idea de que no puede estar contigo-.

-¿Que?- Shan sintio como si apretaran su corazon con fuerza.

-Tu eres el heredero al trono, por lo que por deber real debe casarte con una princesa, y no sabes lo triste que esta ella al saber eso- Yuan se sentia muy mal al imaginarse el dolor de su hermana al ver al hombre que ama casandose con alguien mas.

-No se que hacer, tu sabes que aria lo que fuera por ella.

-Lo unico que puedes hacer ahora es acercarte a ella y hacer lo posible por estar a su lado- Dijo Yuan con una sonrrisa.

-¿Sabes?, a veces me sorprende que te tomes tan bien la idea de que salga con tu hermana, es mas, hasta me das consejos jaja- Dijo Shan burlonamente.

-Creeme que no me hace ninguna gracia, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer, practimante me estas dando permiso para salir con la tuya, cuando deberia pedirselo a tu padre-

-Gracias- Dijo Shan.

-De nada, cuando necesites consejos ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

-Aunque te advierto que Akina puede ser algo caprichosa- Dijo burlonamente.

-Jaja, eso es lo de menos-

-Tienes toda la razon-

Ninguno de los dos se percato del temible par de ojos verdes que los observaban ocultos entre las sombras.

-Mmmm... Que interesante, tenemos todo un dia de san Valentin aqui jaja, a Lian le encantara esto- Dijo Yami con malicia y comenzo a correr en direccion hacia el bosque.

**EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ...**

Despues de una larga y, ai que decir aterradora, regañada de parte de su viejo y querido maestro, Po y los chicos recibieron como castigo limpiar el palacio, literalmente, de pies a cabeza. Pero Vivora tanto como Tigresa tampoco se salvaron , ya que el maestro se dio cuenta de que no estaban en el salon de entrenamiento, cuando ya deberian de haber estado alli desde hace una hora.

Asi fue como los heroes de China terminaron limpiando el palacio, y todo por comportarse como...emmm...¿como lo diria Vibora?... Asi, como hombres.

El maestro Shifu se dio la tarea de reartirles sus respectivas areas de limpieza las cuales quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Mono y mantis acabaron limpiando los jardines y pasillos, Vibora y Tigresa la cocina y el salon de los heroes, Grulla y Po el salon de entrenamiento.

El sabio maestro entendio que la pelea habia iniciado por ellos dos, a si que les dio lo mas dificil de limpiar, ya que despues de su pequeña pelea habia acabado hecho un desorden total, madera rota por todos lados, al igual que plumas y pelos.

Pero en la mente de ambos estaba la idea de disculparce con el otro, pues eran amigos y no podian estar enojados por siempre.

Po penso que con ese tiempo juntos limpiando podrian resolverlo, se encontraba barriendo dandole la espalda a Grulla, quien parecia que no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo tan facilmente, asi que decidio no irse con rodeos e ir directo al grano.

-Perdon si lo que ice o dije te molesto- Dijo Po, el ave lo ignoro mientras seguia barriendo, pero si lo escucho- Toddo fue mi culpa- Siguio Po- Pero en serio me molesto que pensaran que ella y yo asiamos algo... emmm...indevido, por asi decirlo- Dijo un poco timido y sonrrojandose.

Entonces Grulla presto atencion a la disculpa del panda, era sierto, ellos empezaron a fastidiarlo con sus insinuaciones, y sin mensionar que el en el desayuno iso un comentario muy inapropiado respecto a sus amigos, asi que lo menos que podria hacer seria aceptar su disculpa.

Asi que desidio darle la cara a su amigo, el cual parecia decaido, Grulla siempre supo que Po nunca de los nuncas tendria intencion de hacer sentir mal a uno de sus amigos, y si lo hacia, no lo aria con esa intencion.

- Lo siento Grulla, no quise...- Po no sigui hablando al ver que su emplumado amigo levantaba un ala, en señal de que no continuara.

- Yo lo siento Po- Dijo Grulla con voz arrepentida.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Po al no saber la razon de sus disculpas.

-Por haberte hecho sentir culpable, tu notubiste la culpa, la tubimos nosotros por nuestras tontas insinuaciones,tuviste razon al defenderte- Dijo Grulla con cara comprensiva y brindandole una sonrrisa.

Po sonrrio y le extendio una mano.

-¿Sin rencores?- Pregunto Po, dando a entender que el saludo era para serrar el trato. Grulla sonrrio y le dio su ala a su amigo, dandose un apreton.

-Jaja, caro, sin rencores amigo-Dijo grulla contento de que allan resolvido su problema

Se soltaron y siguieron barriendo, Po despues de un rato se quedo pensativo y solto un suspiro, lo cual Grulla noto.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto al ver que su amigo cambiaba repentinamente su sonrrisa a un gesto de ¿tristeza?, ¿nostalgia?, ¿anelo?, ¿preocupacion?, no sabria describirlo.

-Grulla...-Dijo Po con un suspiro, pero sabia que podia confiar en el, ya que de sus tres compañeros el era el mas maduro y su mejor amigo-... ¿Alguna vez te as sentido...emmm... raro?-

-¿Raro?- Grulla arque una ceja ante una pregunta tan insual como esa- Raro en que sentido-

-Pues no se... cuando estas cerca de alguien- Dijo Po timidamente.

-Po...-Grulla ya se estaba asiendo una idea de a donde queria llegar con esa pregunta- Dime que no se trata de una mujer-.

-Yo...creo que si-

-Y por favor dime que no es cierta maestra felina que conosco- Po asintio, afirmando lo que decia grulla- Ok,¿ Por que te sientes raro con ella?- Pregunto con un tono comprensivo para que le tuviera confianza.

- Pues... no lo se- Po no supo qu contestar.

-Bien, ahora respondeme algo, ¿Que es lo que sientes por ella?- Pregunto con una sonrrisa.

-Yo...yo...- Po se puso nervioso- La quiero mucho, ella es mi mejor amiga, pero estoy confundido-

-Si es amistad lo que sientes por ella, ¿entonces que es lo que te confunde?-

Po se quedo una rato pensando, si queria que su amigo lo entendiera y lo pudiera ayudar, tenia que ser sincero con el.

-...No, no es solo amistad- Dijo Po levantando la mirada conuna ligera sonrrisa- Es algo mucho mas grande, fuerte y hermoso.

-¿Y que es?- Dijo Grulla sonrriendo de que su amigo confiara en el y sabiendo lo que iba a contestar-

-Es... amor...

**AAAAHHH, por fin lo dijo jeje, creo que me quedo algo cursi, ustedes que piensa? Hasta aqui llege, nos leemos pronto, creo que el capi 4 tardara un poquis mas, pero tengan paciencia, estoy segura que no tardara mas de una semana, la parte de "una mirada mas fria que una aisber en el atlantico" lo saque del titanic, ay adoroesa pelicula, y me encanta la frace "tu saltas yo salto" la adoro, cual es su parte fovorita? Espero que le aya gustado, nos bemos pronto, Bye...**


	4. Chapter 4 El encuentro

Siento la demora, pero es semana de evaluaciones en mi escuela jeje y enserio fue pasado sacar por lo menos un 8, antes de empezar quiero aclarar algunas cosas respecto a los personajes:

Tigresa: Como ya habrán notado, no es como en algunos fics, Imagínenla como la verdadera de la película, seria, dulce, hermosa y comprensiva (si lo notan seria la que sale en el festival de invierno, en el cual ella ya está muy cambiada), no pondré cosas de ella que nosotros sabemos no aria, como por ejemplo un mal vocabulario, no se la imaginen como la de la serie,( la verdad no me gusta, tanto como su aspecto como su forma de ser), claro, todavía conservara ese carácter algo agresivo y esa seriedad que tanto la caracteriza.

Po: Al igual que ella, no es como el de la serie, tanto en aspecto como todo lo demás, solo conserva su gran corazón, claro que también lo divertido, juguetón y simpático panda que todos queremos jeje.

Mono y mantis: Solo su aspecto es como el de la película, pero su comportamiento si es como en la serie.

víbora y grulla: Igual que mono y mantis

Maestro Shifu: Es el mismo de la peli, ya no llama a Po por panda, sino por su nombre

Lían Mei: Bueno, ella tiene un pasado interesante, que poco apoco se ira revelando, pero en el fondo, ella no es tan mala, pero si lo es, espero comprendan jeje, lo que realmente lleno su corazón de odio fue una decepción y un gran dolor que la llevo a la amargura, por así decirlo, olvide decir que tiene ojos azules.

Yami: De ella es de quien se tienen que cuidar, ella será la verdadera villana de esta historia, pero le tiene respeto a Lían por... luego sabrán por qué. Tiene muchas cualidades, que al igual que Lían se irán revelando con el tiempo, una de ellas, es esa mirada tan penetrante que tiene, como su rostro es negro como la noche sin luna sus ojos verdes resaltan mucho y le dan un toque amenazante.

Las leopardos: Como sabrán, ellas son las secuaces de Lían, todavía no se revela su identidad, pero solo espero que cuando lo hagan no quieran matarme jaja, yo lo aria, pero tengo grandes planes para una de ellas.

Los hijos del emperador: Las tres mujercitas no tiene idea de la existencia de Lían, solo Shan sabe unas cuantas cosas, pero no las suficientes. Los cuatro tienen preciosos ajos azules, es de familia jeje.

Emperador Chen Yu: Él es un ejemplo de un verdadero líder, es sabio, justo, amable y además ama demasiado a sus hijos, adora a sus hijas porque ellas son un vivo retrato de su madre. Tiene algunos secretos que poco a poco se revelaran, cuando perdió a su esposa, no solo la perdió a ella, también a otra persona que quería mucho, pero a diferencia de su esposa, esa otra persona no está muerta.

Bueno, espero haber sido clara, si tienen dudas, no duden en preguntar, yo responderé con gusto, por cierto, siempre se me olvida un pequeño detalle...

Creo que todos ya sabrán que no soy dueña de kung fu panda y sus respectivos personajes y bla bla bla, disfruten el capitulo

"EL ENCUENTRO"

-¿Amor?-

Antes de responder, Po lo pensó un momento, ¿Sería buena idea decirle completamente la verdad a Grulla?, confiaba en él, eso estaba más que claro, pero no sabía nada de lo que Tigresa sentía por él, ¿Y si no era correspondido?, ¿Y si lo rechazaba como a una mosca?

No quería que eso pasara y sus amigos pasaran el resto de su vida compadeciéndose de él, no quería levantarse todos los días y verlos tratar de reanimarlo como a un anciano que está a punto de morir, y por sobre todo, no quería perder la amistad de su querida amiga, así que no le quedó más remedio que mentir, por el momento.

-Si...ehhh...según yo tengo entendido, una persona puede querer tanto a otra hasta que ese cariño se hace tan grande, tanto hasta el grado de llagarla a amar, como a una hermana- Sorprendentemente no se puso nervioso, lo dijo con toda la naturalidad que pudiera tener.

-Espera un segundo...-Grulla pensó que se trataba de otra clase de amor- Me estás diciendo que el amor que le tienes a Tigresa es solo... ¿de hermanos?-

-Ahhh... si- Dijo Po forzando una sonrrisa. Grulla al ver la su sonrrisa se convenció un poco, pero todavía tenía dudas.

-Yo... Pensé que se trataba de otra clase de amor- Dijo Grulla atónito.

-Jaja, Grulla que cosas dices- Dijo Po con burla, pero por dentro se moría de pena por tener que fingir.

-Jaja, si verdad- A Grulla no le quedó más remedio que creerle, pues parecía decir la verdad- Tienes razón, lo siento Po, como pude pensar en eso, es una completa locura jeje-

A Po de cierta forma eso le dolió, pero el había dicho que la quería como una hermana y no de otra forma, estaba seguro que si le hubiera dicho a Grulla la verdad, lo hubiera apoyado.

-Cambiando un poco el tema...¿Hay alguna chica importante en el corazón del gurrero emplumado del palacio de jade?- Pregunto el panda con una sonrrisa.

A Grulla no le hiso ninguna gracia el sobrenombre que Po uso con él, pero no le replico nada, solo se sonrrojo.

-Ahhh...yo eh...jeje- El nerviosismo de Grulla le dio a Po la respuesta.

-Eso es un si- Dijo contento- Y, ¿Quién es la afortunada?, ¿La conozco?- Pregunto el panda con curiosidad.

-Eh...Pues...-

-Eso también lo tomare como un si- Dijo con una sonrrisa-...Mmmm, ¿Quién será?, ¿Sabes?, si no es quien yo creo que es, dejaras un gran corazón roto entre nosotros

-¿Qué?-

-Vibora está enamorada de ti- Grulla se quedó en shock

-¿E...En...Enserio?- Fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Oye, si te interesa- Dijo Po con tono pícaro.

-Ahh... yo...eh- Po arqueo una ceja divertido al ver su actitud.

-Grulla... ¿Estás enamorado de ella?- Pregunto con el mismo tono.

-Yo...yo…Y...y- Grulla se puso muy nervioso, no podía negar a víbora, el a diferencia de su amigo, ya estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, prácticamente, ya no había nada que ocultar- Si- Dijo con una sonrrisa acompañada de un suspiro.

-¡Que bárbaro!- Grito Po dando saltos de felicidad por sus amigos, pero como siempre, exageraba las cosas-¡Es excelente!, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?, ¿Cuándo se casaran?, ¿Cuantos hijos tendrán?, ¿Cuándo seré tío?, ¿Puedo ser el padrino?- Po hacía preguntas saltando de ahí para acá sonrojando cada vez más al ave.

-! Po ¡- Grito rojo como tomate.

-Jeje, lo siento me deje llevar por la emoción- Dijo jugueteando con sus pulgares.

-No apresures las cosas Po- Replico Grulla con una mirada algo seria.

-Ah si, primero se lo tienes que decir-

-Exacto-

-¿Y tienes un plan para decirle?- Pregunto el panda con curiosidad.

-Claro que tengo uno- Respondió con una gran sonrrisa Grulla

EN UN BOSQUE LEJANO...

Caminaba tranquilamente por el jardín de su casa, despejando su mente, o mejorando sus planes, su seriedad no decía nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, por su corazón.

Nunca olvidaría el porqué de las cosas, ese recuerdo la perseguiría por el resto de sus días.

-Mama-

Al caminar por los jardines se sobresaltó al oír aquel susurro, llamándola.

-¿Mami?-

Comenzó a desviar la vista por todos lados, buscando. La voz que la llamaba era claramente de una niña pequeña, su voz era como un eco.

-¿Dónde estás?- Pregunto, pues la pequeña voz de aquella niña hacia que algo en su corazón lleno de odio se estremeciera. Por un momento, dejo de escuchar a la pequeña y respiro profundo.

-¡Mami!-

Se volvió a sobresaltar al escuchar que la niña ahora pedía ayuda y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡Mami ayúdame!-

Ya no sabía qué hacer, oír esa vocecita llena de inocencia pedir ayuda le rompía lo que le quedaba de corazón.

Los gritos se comenzaban a oír cada vez más y más fuertes, estaba ahora consiente de que la voz provenía de su mente, lo que le provocó un terrible dolor en la cabeza, no podía ser quien ella creía, y si lo era, entonces ¿Como podía oír los gritos de ayuda de alguien que nunca llego al mundo?

Aturdida, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y cayo de rodillas al suelo-¡Mami, mama, mama!... ¡Lían, Lían!-

Abrió los ojos de pronto al escuchar que la voz de la pequeña se desvanecía y se transformaba en la clara voz de Yami llamándola.

Jadeante y con cara de espanto se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la casa donde seguramente se encontraría la pantera. No podía sacarse lo que sucedió hace unos segundos de la cabeza, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento, ahora tenía que averiguar lo que Yami le tenía que decir.

-Que fue lo que averiguaste- Más que una pregunta sonó una orden.

-Resulta que los... emmm... hijos mayores del emperador tienen intereses amorosos- Dijo Yami arrodillándose al verla entrar.

-¿Y eso de que me servirá?- Pregunto con molestia en su voz.

-Yo creo que ya es el momento de visitar al querido emperador Chen Yu- Lían solo arqueo una ceja- Vera, si se aparece ahora, el emperador tendrá tanto miedo que aumentara la protección de sus hijos-

-¿Y?- Lían no entendía cuál era el punto de la pantera.

-Bueno, según yo tengo entendido su so...- Yami casi suelta una palabra que le pudo haber costado la vida, pero gracias a la mira de de la leona, logro callarse a tiempo- Ejem, digo... La princesa Akina saldrá con el general Yuan, puede divertirse un poco viéndola sufrir al ver que no podrá salir con el por qué su padre no la deja, por miedo a que algo malo le pueda pasar-

-Bien, pero recuerda que nuestro motivo no es hacerle imposible a la princesita- Dijo Lían con una sonrrisa- ¿Que rápido crecen no crees?- Pregunto con malicia, la pantera solo asintió- Yami, ya sabes que hacer- Dijo Lían, con una mirada seria.

-Si, mi señora- Respondió la pantera haciendo una reverencia, dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la casa a cuatro patas con una sonrrisa que no demostraba nada bueno.

-Ya es la hora de mi venganza, ya es tiempo de que paguen lo que me hicieron- Lían se quedó con la mirada perdida, pero con los ojos entrecerrados, demostrando que no pensaba en nada bueno- !Chicas¡- Grito, y en seguida el grupo de cuatro leopardos se presentaron ante ella.

-Sí, alteza- Dijeron haciendo una reverencia.

-Prepárense, ustedes vendrán conmigo- Ordeno la leona y al igual que Yami salió corriendo seguida de las leopardos.

EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ...

La tarde comenzaba a ponerse en el valle de la paz, y una evidencia de ello era el hermoso tono anaranjado que cubría el cielo y el lindo tono rojizo que teñía en las nubes sin mencionar la hermosa vista que ofrecía el sol al ocultarse.

En la entrada del palacio de jade se encontraba una nerviosa grulla esperando a la simpática mujer con la que saldría en esa bella puesta de sol.

-Bien... llego la hora- Se decía mentalmente grulla, dándose valor a si mismo.

-Hola Grulla- Se dio la vuelta al escuchar su dulce voz.

-Hola víbora- Respondió con una sonrrisa.

-¿Listo?-

-Si claro, vamos-

Y así ambos comenzaron a descender las escaleras, sin notar a la persona que los miraba con felicidad, pero a la vez con melancolía.

-Hola Po- Se sobresaltó al oír que lo llamaban de espaldas y se dio la vuelta.

-Hola Tigresa- Respondió con una sonrrisa.

-¿Que haces?- Pregunto, pues cuando llego lo vio muy pensativo.

-Nada, solo observo- Dijo con tranquilidad regresando su vista al horizonte.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-

-Claro- Dijo muy sonriente de que quisiera estar con el.

Tigresa se sentó a su lado y comenzó a mirar en la misma dirección en que Po miraba, cuando algo llamo su atención.

-Esos son... ¿Grulla y Víbora?- Pregunto con duda.

-Jaja, que observadora- Dijo Po con burla, pero Tigresa le dirigió una mirada un poco seria.

-¿A dónde se dirigen?- Pregunto Tigresa con curiosidad.

-Grulla invito a Víbora a salir-

-¿Enserio?-

-No pareces sorprendida-

-Creo que todos sabíamos, era demasiado obvio-

-Ahaja... claro que lo sabía, que tonto no se daría cuenta jajaja- Po se puso nervioso, pues en realidad no sabía.

-¿No lo sabias verdad?- Pregunto Tigresa con una sonrrisa y arqueando una ceja.

-Claro que lo... no, no lo sabía- Respondió Po bajando la mirada.

-Ey, no te desanimes- Dijo Tigresa brindándole una sonrrisa para que se animara. Po volteo a verla y de igual manera le sonrrio- Y... ¿Qué fue lo que hiso que Grulla se animara?- Pregunto con curiosidad

-El poderibilidicimo Guerrero Dragón con su increíble barbaridad lo animo- Dijo Po haciendo una pose heroica

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, yo creo que no lo hubiera hecho si no supiera que Víbora sentía lo mismo por el-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto confundida

-Los hombres somos muy inseguros, no podemos decirle a la mujer que amamos que la amamos, por el temor a que ella no sienta lo mismo- Po se sentía un poco raro al tener que hablarle a Tigresa sobre las inseguridades de un hombre.

-¿Ósea que los hombres le tiene miedo al rechazo?-

-Sí, ¿qué piensas de ello?-

-Pues...Pienso que son unos completos cobardes-

-Sí, yo tam... ¿!qué?¡- Po se sorprendió por el comentario de su amiga.

-Sí, si se la pasan siempre con ese miedo, nunca lo sabrán-

-Bueno... creo que... tienes razón, hay que luchar por lo que se quiere- Acepto Po con una sonrrisa.

-Así se habla, el miedo nunca te llevara a nada- Dijo Tigresa sabiamente.

-¿Cómo crees que sea la forma indicada de declarártele a una chica?- Po pensó que sabiendo la opinión de ella, encontraría una forma indicada para decirle lo que sentía, a su tiempo claro.

-Ahhh, Po...- Tigresa se quedó sin palabras, ella no era de las chicas que se la pasaban gran parte de día ideando formas de atraer hambres- Yo no soy la indicada para darte consejos de esto-

-Por favor has el intento- Po prácticamente le rogo a Tigresa.

-Solo dile lo que sientes y ya, no necesitas nada más, lo más importante es que ella sepa lo que hay aquí- Tigresa puso una mano en el pecho de Po, señalando el corazón de él.

Tigresa no supo por qué pero sintió una ligera tristeza al imaginar que Po estaba enamorado de alguien y al no estar Víbora, que es la mejor en consejos de amor, le estaba pidiendo consejos a ella como única opción.

-Eres mi mejor amiga Tigresa- Dijo Po, pero para él no fue suficiente agradecimiento, así que la abrazo.

Tigresa no se esperaba esa reacción, pero no puso objeción alguna y correspondió al abrazo.

-Y tú el mío- Dijo con una sonrrisa y dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. Tigresa sentía una extraña sensación que le recorría todo el cuerpo, como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas y sentía una comodidad y felicidad inmensa, pero seguía sin entender el porqué del dolor que le causaba el pensar que Po se había enamorado de alguien.

El panda se apartó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos, y al hacerlo pudo ver perfectamente una ligera expresión de ¿Tristeza?, ¿Angustia?, estaba seguro que eran las dos, pero no sabía el porqué.

"¿y ahora que le pasa?" pensó Po angustiado al ver esa expresión "Mmmm...¿Y si...? ¡No! me matara si lo ago... pero... ella dijo que se nos tenemos que arriesgar...Bueno, espero no amanecer mañana en el hospital" Pensaba Po con nerviosismo por lo iba a intentar...

Tigresa sintió como la mano de él se posicionaba en su mejilla y la acariciaba tiernamente, a ese paso, ya lo hubiera golpeado desde el momento en que la abrazo, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera.

El corazón de ella empezó a latir agitadamente al sentir que la mano de Po, que tocaba su mejilla, la empezó a acercar lentamente al rostro de él, sus nervios empezaron a notarse, pues tenía un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo.

No supo exactamente que sintió al momento que la respiración de el comenzó a chocar delicadamente en su rostro y ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos, dispuesta a aceptar el seguro beso que Po le daría, pero justo cuando estaban a milímetros de juntar sus labios, Po subió su cabeza un poco y el beso se dio en la frente de ella.

Tigresa se sintió muy avergonzada al pensar que Po querría besarla, pero lo que más le sorprendió de ella misma es que estaba decidida a recibirlo, pero ¿Por qué?

"¿Acaso estaba pensando en besarlo?" Pensó Tigresa "¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, lo pude golpear, pero no lo hice"

Ninguno sospechaba del viejo que se encontraba en el tejado mirándolos atentamente y con una tierna sonrrisa.

-Mi... pequeña esta creciendo- Dijo con cierta melancolía en su voz y vio como ambos se levantaban y se dirigían al salón de entrenamiento, por lo que él se dirigió a su sesión de meditación.

EN LA CIUDAD IMPERIAL...

El emperador se encontraba en su despacho sentado en la silla de su escritorio, revisando cartas de imperios vecinos, los reportes diarios de vigilancia del ejército y otras cosas.

De pronto, de la entrada de su balcón empezó a oír unas pequeñas vocecitas, las cuales pertenecían a sus dos pequeñas, las cuales se oían algo alteradas.

-Corre Dai- Decía la leoncita a su hermanita, apresurándose a la puerta sin notar que su padre las miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-Ya voy- Dai Lin se apresuró hasta su hermana que la llamaba.

-Apúrate, ya ha de estar en cami...- Sou Lin no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Niñas- El llamado de su padre sobresalto a ambas gemelitas, las cuales pegaron un respingo del susto, estaban muy ocupadas concentrándose en escapar para notar la presencia de alguien más.

Así que con los nervios de punta dirigieron la mirada hasta su padre.

-¿S...si...pa...padre?- Dijeron ambas con nerviosismo y esbozaron una inocente sonrrisa.

-¿Que hacen? O... ¿Qué hicieron?- Dijo su padre con un tono serio.

-Nada papito querido- Sou Lin trato de convencerlo con una sonrrisa.

-Más les vale que no hayan estado esculcando las cosas de hermana-

-¿O qué?- Dai Lin puso sus manitas en las caderas.

-Las encerrare en su cuarto y no dejare que salgan hasta que se disculpen con ella-

En la cara de ambas gemelas se formó una mueca de espanto al cruzar por las mentes de ambas una imagen en donde se mostraban las dos encadenadas en su cuarto en medio de la oscuridad y con solo un triste plato de sobras.

Al salir de esa temible imagen parecía que su pesadilla se cumpliría cuando vieron que las puertas se abrieron de golpe y por ellas entraba su hermana, pero algo las sorprendió. Akina venia aparentemente tranquila, cuando pensaron que vendría hecha una fiera.

-Niñas- Llamo al verlas paradas frente al escritorio de su padre.

-¿Si?- Preguntaron ambas con nerviosismo.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes- Dijo seriamente, pero sin mostrar enojo.

-¿Pasa algo malo hija?-

-No nada padre, todo está bien, solo quiero hablar con mis pequeñas hermanitas- Akina tomo las manitas de ambas y las dirigió hacia afuera de la habitación.

-¿No le dirás nada a papa?- Pregunto Dai Lin sorprendida y esperando que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

-No, no le diré- Dijo con una sonrrisa.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Sou Lin con duda.

-Miren, lo que sea que hayan leído, un simple castigo no ara que se les olvide, así que no tiene caso-

-¡Gracias!- Ambas gemelitas saltaron hasta los brazos de su hermana, que se sorprendió por esta reacción, pero igualmente les devolvió el abrazo.

-No hay de qué, pero las pido que no digan nada por favor- Pido bajando a ambas.

-No prometemos nada- Dijo Dai Lin con una sonrrisa.

-Pero haremos el intento- Completo Sou Lin.

-Bien, pero si vuelvo a ver que entran en mi habitación sin permiso y las encuentro esculcando mis cosas... ya lo verán, esta vez no tendré piedad- Akina tomo una postura un poco seria, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con dirección a su habitación.

-¿Ver qué cosa?- Preguntaron inocentemente ambas cachorras.

Akina solo las ignoro y siguió su camino.

Al llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones, diviso a su hermano que venia del lado opuesto y se paraba frente a ella de brazos cruzados.

-Y ahora... que hice- Dijo con suspiro, esperando algún reproche de su hermano de quien sabe qué.

Shan se quedó pensativo, recapacitando bien lo que iba a decir.

Por la cara de su hermano, Akina creyó adivinar lo que quería decirle o a que se referiría, así que le puso total atención.

-Está bien- Dijo Shan con un suspiro, no dijo a que se refería, pues estaba seguro que su hermana ya lo sabía.

-! GRACIAS ¡- Shan no vio venir el tremendo apretón que su hermana le dio con un fuerte abrazo.

-Bien...que...bueno... que te... gus... guste la... idea- Shan apenas pudo pronunciar estas palabras, pues estaba siendo aplastado por su hermana, a la cual se le dibujaba en su rostro una gran sonrrisa, la cual se fue al ver que estaba asfixiando a su hermano y al instante lo soltó.

-Jeje...lo siento- Dijo Akina apenada.

-Ay... no... Paso nada- Dijo Shan sobándose la espalda- Para ser una chica, tienes mucha fuerza-

-Que sea mujer y además la princesa, no significa que sea una debilucha- Contesto con un poco de reproche- Y con respecto a salir esta noche...

-No te preocupes, tu noviecito me convenció- Esto último la sonrojo un poco- Cuando te vallas, estaré pendiente de papa, y si pregunta por ti le diré que... emmm... saliste con, Nian-

-Gracias, hablando de Nian... vi que te quedaste con ella cuando jeje te lancé la almohada en la cara-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Y... ¿Paso algo interesante?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

-No-

-Mmmm... Pues tu mirada me dice que si, pero también que no fue algo muy bueno que digamos ¿estoy en lo cierto?-

-Si- Respondió Shan con un suspiro y bajando la mirada.

-No te desanimes, hablare con ella, todo se arreglara y más pronto de lo que crees los veré a los dos casándose- Dijo con una sonrrisa y una mirada soñadora.

-Akina, olvidas un pequeño detalle, pero que es muy importante-

-¿Cuál?

-Yo por deber real tengo que casarme con una princesa y bla bla bla-

-Sigues con eso, ¿quieres que futuramente te reconozcan como el emperador que se casó sin amor solo porque una tonta ley lo ordena?- Pregunto con tono de regaño.

-No-

-O quieres que te conozcan como el emperador que lucho por lo que quiere, por la persona que ama y que no se dejó vencer por algo tan simple-

-Pero la única forma seria hablar con nuestro padre, y yo no quiero decepcionarlo- Shan volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Shan, tú nunca lo decepcionarías, estoy segura que sería todo lo contrario, tú lo conoces- Dijo Akina alentándolo y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Gracias, hermanita- Respondió Shan con una sonrrisa.

-De nada, mama estaría muy orgullosa de ti- Dijo Akina con un poco de tristeza al recordar a su madre.

-No te pongas triste, recuerda que ella siempre estará con nosotros, y estaría orgullosa de los cuatro, no solo de mí-

Akina sonrrio a su hermano en señal de agradecimiento, pero al recordar a su madre también recordó una pregunta que volvió a surgir en su mente.

¿Cómo fue que su madre murió?, nunca se atrevió a preguntarle a su padre la razón, lo veía muy triste cada vez que hacia mención de algo relacionado con eso, ya tenía suficiente con que ahora el tenía que hacerse cargo de las gemelitas que apenas si tenían unos 8 meses de nacidas y soportar el dolor de perder a la persona que amaba.

Así que esa fue la razón de quedarse callada y no preguntar, su padre ya tenía muchos pesares como para recordarle más, pero la duda seguía en su mente.

EN LA ENTRADA DEL PALACIO...

Dos grandes y fuertes rinocerontes custodiaban la entrada del enorme palacio donde vivia el emperador y su familia. Ambos yebaban armaduras plateadas, una lanza en sus manos, la mirada al frente y una exprecion de seriedad.

"Que bueno...por fin algo deaccion. Pensaba una felina oculta entre los arboles, con la mirada fijamente clavada en ambos guardias.

Con una sonrrisa, que no demostraba nada bueno, decio hacer una "nueva entrada".

Como si nada se diriguio a las puertas del palacio, parandose justo frente a los guardias.

-¿¡Quien es usted!?- La voz del rinoceronte no sonaba nada amable, ya que el extraño que estaba delante de ellos traia consigo una capa negra que le cubria el rostro.

-Si no digna a revelar su identidad le tendre que pedir que se retire inmediatamen...- El segundo guardia no termino de hablar al ver que el extraño sacaba algo metalico de entre sus ropas, el cual se reflejo con el sol, encandilandolos por unos segundos.

Para su mala suerte del rinoceronte, el objeto se trataba una daga, misma que fue lanzada a su cuello, provocandole asfixia y la muerte.

El otro guardia al ver esto, tomo pose defenciva con su lanza, apuntandola al desconocido

-¡He dicho que se valla!- El rinoceronte se encarrero en direccion al atacante, pero desgraciadamente sufrio el mismo destino que su compañero, una filosa daga se incrusto en su garganta matandolo al instante.

El desconocido se acerco al cuerpo de ambos, los miraba con una sonrrisa de complaciencia, adoraba ver el ultimo suspiro de vida de sus victimas, lo cual tenia algo de tiempo que no hacia.

-Yo decido cuando me voy, par de tontos-

El extraño retiro la capa de su rostro, revelando a una pantera de mirada intimidante y ojos verdes.

-No saben como me ubiera gustado hacerlos sufrir mas, pero para mi mala suerte, esto tenia que ser rapido- Dijo Yami, con voz de decepcion pero con el mismo tono de maldad.

Se volvio a colocar su capa, solto algo sobre el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los guardias y con una sonrrisa maniatica salio corriendo con direccion hacia el bosque, ahora la entrada estaba despejada, pero ese no era el motivo de su pequeña matanza.

Yuan se encontraba supervisando el entrenamiento de los demas soldados en los jadines, de pronto uno de los guardias que vigilan las torres del palacio llego corriendo muy agitado.

-¡GENERAL!- Llego gritando un siervo con la misma armadura plateada que anteriormente tenian los rinoserontes.

-¿Que ocurre?- Pregunto Yuan calmadamente para tranquilizarlo un poco

-Los...guardias de... la entrada- Decia jadeando por correr.

-¿Que pasa con ellos?- Yuan comenzo a preocuparse un poco.

-¡Estan muertos!-

-¿¡Que?!-

-No sabemos quien fue, les han cortado las vias respiratorias-

-Encargense de los cuerpos, yo ire a informarle al emperador-

-Si general-

Yuan no perdio tiempo y corrio a toda prisa dntro del enorme palacio.

El emperador seguia en su despacho, cuando por las puertas entro el joven guepardo exaltado.

-¡Alteza!- Grito entrando.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Acaban de acesinar a los guardias de la entrada principal- Respondio, haciendo una reverencia.

-¿¡Que?!- El emperador se paro de golpe de su asiento al resivir tal noticia.

-Asi es señor, ya he ordenado que comienzen la busqueda del que ha hecho esto-

-Muy bien Yuan, encargate de que den con el, y por favor hasles saber a las familias de los guardias su lamentable perdida de inmediato, puedes retirarte-

-Si alteza- Yuan se inclino haciendo una pequeña reverencia y salio rapidamente de la habitacion.

En el rostro del emperador se dibujo una exprecion de preocupacion, pues cuando hacian algun atentado al palacio no signifiacaba que solo vinieran a matar a sus guardias, estaba seguro de que era algo mas serio.

De nuevo las puertas de la habitacion se volvieron a abrir bruscamente.

-Y ahora que pas...-Al dirigir su mirada a las puertas no vio nada, asi que se diriguio a serrarlas, cuando lo hiso se dispuso a volver a su asiento, pero al dar la vuelta y levantar la mirada, vio a alguien frente a el.

-¿¡Quien eres?!- Pregunto rapidamente. El extraño no respondio.

-Te he hecho una pregunta- El emperador mantenia la postura firme, no podia dar ni un signo de devilidad o temor, aunque tenia que admitir que aquella persona que se encontraba frente a el lo ponia nervioso, pues no lo vio entrar, y no podia ver de quien se trataba, pues una larga capa negra cubria todo el cuerpo de quien sea que estaba alli.

-¿No me reconoces?-

El emperador abrio sus ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar que se trataba de una mujer.

-¿Deberia hacerlo?- Respondio, con tono retador

-Claro que debes, despues de todo, somos... familia-

Al escuchar esto ultimo el emperador arqueo una ceja.

-¿Familia?-

La extraña retiro la capa de su rostro, y cuando subio la mirada para verlo el leon se sobresalto al ver, de nuevo, ese par de ojos azules.

-¿Li...Lian?-

-Hola... querido hermano-

Jaja, creo que ahora si los dejare en suspenso, son las 4:30 am, ya me habia quedado dormida, pero me desperte solo para publicar el siguente capitulo, espero y les guste, apartir de aqui yo creo que empezara lo bueno, ya que nuestros amigos pronto iniciaran su viaje para ayudar al emperador.

Espero sus opiniones con ansias Bye... :)


	5. Chapter 5: Una nueva mision

**Ok, entiendo que me tarde mas de una semana o dos, pero todos los dias le aumentaba algo, y estos dias estoy corta de inspiracion, pero hice lo mejor que pude y creo que me quedo mas largo que de lo acostumbrado, trate de hacerlo lo mas breve posible, pero no se pudo, ya que quiero que se entienda, por lo que la explicacion esta mas detallada, en fin, grasias a todos, me encanta leer sus opiniones :)**

**"Una nueva mision"**

-Hola, querido herrmano- Dijo con malicia

Oir su voz de nuevo, esa voz que con el paso del tiempo se deterioro por el odio, es voz que escucho desde niño, su compañera de juegos, con la que compartio miles de cosas durante su infancia, la voz que muchas veces lo acompaño durante momentos dificiles, ahora... la dueña de esa voz era la protagonista de muchos de sus malos recuerdos, los cuales de su corazon... nunca se han de borrar.

-¡¿Lian?!-

-Que mal educado- Reclamo con burla- ¿Asi es como me recibes despues de tantos años?, ¿Viendome como si se tratara de un fantasma?-

-¡Largo de aqui ahora!- Exclamo el emperador.

-Pues no me boy- Respondio retadora- Esta es mi casa, tengo tanto derecho de estar aqui como tu-

-Tu no tienes absolutamente nada de derecho de estar aqui, no despues de lo que hicistes- Respondio retadoramente.

-Conque, todavia te acuerdas-

-Por favor, esa clase de cosas no se olvidan... jamas Lian Mei- Respondio con una mirada seria, pues la presencia de Lian no era nada bueno, y estaba completamante seguro que ella tenia que ver con la muerte de los guardias.- ¿Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto con impaciencia.

-Solo vengo a recuperar lo que es mio-

-Ay, ¿sigues con eso? Tu sabes que no era mi desicion, eso no dependia de mi-

-Claro, tienes razon, ¿Y por eso tu no tienes la culpa de nada?- Pregunto Lian, con tono de reclamacion.

-No, y tampoco ellos la tenian... y mucho menos, mi esposa- Respondio con nostalguia.

-Claro que si, ellos decidieron que tu serias el sucesor, y lo de tu querida esposa... solo fue una prueba de lo que que puedo hacer- Lian con su mirada demostraba su molestia, y a la vez burla.

-¡Esa no era razon para hacer lo que hisistes!- El emperador alzo la voz.

-Claro que si, es solo venganza, ¿Acaso ya olvidastes, el dia... en el que me quitastes, lo que mas queria?- Lian tenia una mirada furiosa, y arrastraba las palabras con frialdad.

-Tu sabes perfectamente que no fue mi intencion hacerte eso, tu sola lo provocastes, no fue mi culpa- El emperador se puso tenso al recordar ese dia, en el que realmente el corazon de su hermana se lleno de odio.

-Tal vez no, pero lo hicistes, y siempre te culpare de ello, por tu culpa... nunca pude verla- Lian por dentro tenia enormes ganas de llorar.

-¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, tu lo provocastes!, ¡Siempre has tenido la costumbre de no aceptar tus errores y culpar a los demas!- Esperaba que con esa verdad recapacitara un poco.

-¡CALLATE!- Lian nunca podria aceptar que fue ella la culpable, tal y como lo dijo su hermano- ¡Lo hisistes, y ahora pagaras!-

Lian saco una daga que tenia amarrada a su cintura, por lo que el emperador comenzo a retroceder, ella se acercaba peligrosamente, cuando...

-¡Papi, mira lo que encontre!- El corazon del emperador casi se detuvo al oir la vocesita de una de sus pequeñas. Cuando esta entro sintio un miedo terrible al pensar que su malvada hermana le podria hacer daño.

-¡Dai Lin, no entres!- Trato de detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde. La leoncita entro con una pequeña mariposa en sus manos, recorrio con la vista el lugar y pudo ver a su padre acorralado en una esquina y a una leona parada frente a el.

Lian volteo la mirada y pudo ver a la pequeña cachorra parada a unos pasos dentro de la habitacion, oculto su daga tras ella para evitar que la pequeña gritara y llamara la atencion de los guardias.

-¿Quien es ella?- Pregunto Dai Lin a su padre con un sonrrisa

-Dai... sal de aqui- Ordeno su padre, pero ella solo se quedo ahi parada, sin entender que sucedia.

-¿Es tu hija?-Pregunto Lian con una mirada burlona, la cara de preocupacion de su hermano le dio la respuesta, sonrrio con malicia y se diriguio hacia la cachorra.

Una mueca de miedo se formo en el rostro del emperador al ver a su hermana tomar en brazos a su hija y comenzar a dirigirse hacia el con una sonrrisa maniatica.

-Que lindo, tus hijos tienen los mismos ojos que yo, al igual que nuestra madre- Dijo Lian con maldad al ver que Dai Lin tenia enormes ojos azules- ¿Y si... te hago lo mismo que me hisistes a mi?- Dijo Lian, sacando de sus espaldas la daga que momentos antes traia, pero sin que la pequeña la viera.

-No- Susurro con temor el emperador al ver que Lian acercaba la daga a su hija.

-Papi, ¿Que pasa?- Pregunto con temor Dai Lin.

-Nada cariño, todo esta bien- Por el tono de voz de su padre, supo que no era cierto-Por favor Lian, no le agas daño- Rogo, al borde de las lagrimas de preocupacion.

-Jajajaja... Miren nada mas, el poderoso emperador de China, rogando para que no maten a su hijta jajaja, eres patetico- Dijo con burla.

La pequeña Dai Lin se asusto al escuchar que la matarian, por lo que sin pensar mordio la mano de su captora.

-!AGH¡- Lian la solto sin cuidado alguno- ¡Maldita niña malcriada!-Dai Lin no se dio tiempo para sentir dolor por su caida de senton y corrio a los brazos de su padre.

-¡Papi!- Exclamo asustada- ¿Que pasa?

-Tranquila, todo esta bien- Dijo a su hija acarisiado su cabezita para que se calmara. Pero al parecer uno de los guardias oyo el grito de la pequeña princesa, por lo cual llamo a Yuan.

-Exelente, dos pajaros de un solo tiro- Dijo Lian con maldad y apuntando su daga a ambos, padre e hija.

El emperador nunca penso que en verdad lo haria, pero al ver su cara, vio que estaba dispuesta a realizar su cometido.

-¡Señor!, ¡¿se encuentra bien?!- Un rinoceronte entro por las puertas para verificar la seguridad, puso su lanza en guardia al ver a la leona apuntar una peligrosa daga al emperador y a la pequeña que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Al saber del peligro se encarrero contra ella, pero Lian cambio el curso de su arma, la lanzo con toda la favilidad del mundo, encajandola en el corazon del guardia, Lian solto una pequeña carcajada.

-Papi- El emperador tapo los ojos de su hija para que no viera esto y se asustara mas.

-¡Lian, ya para, estas asustando a mi hija!- Grito a su hermana.

-¿Y crees que me interesa tu presiosa hija?- Pregunto con burla, se acerco al rinoceronte y saco su arma del cuerpo sin vida tirado en el piso y comenzo a apuntarla de nuevo hacia su hermano y su sobrina, cuando nuevamente... la interrumpieron

-¡Quieta ahi!- Exclamo Yuan entrando por las puertas sorpresivamente.

-!¿No puden dejar que termine con esto?¡- Grito Lian molesta, pues ya la habian interrumpido en dos ocaciones. Chasqueo los dedos, y por detras de Yuan aparecieron las leopardos, una de ellas comenzo a acercarse lentamente a el, sin que se diera cuenta, pero Dai Lin pudo ver sus intenciones.

-¡Yuan, cuidado!- Grito, alertando al guepardo, que en seguida giro la cabeza, pero al momento un golpe se consentro en su cara, dejandolo inconciente.

-Bien chicas- Dijo Lian a las leopardos- Y ahora...- Volteo la mirada hacia al emperador y a su hija- Aunque me duela... me tengo que ir antes de que llegue todo tu ejercito... pero, yo que tu...viguilaria mas a mis hijos- Amenazo con burla, y acto seguido se lanzo por la ventana seguida de las leopardos. Al ver que se habia ido solto un suspiro de alivio y miro a su hija.

-¿Estas bien hija?- Pregunto a la leoncita.

-Si papi- Respondio- Pero... ¿Quien era ella?-

-Ahora no ay tiempo de explicaciones, temos que...- Un quejido lo interrumpio, era Yuan que estaba despertando del golpe.

-¿Te encuntras bien?- Pregunto Dai.

-Si, alteza ¿quien era ella?- Yuan hizo la misma pregunta al emperador.

-Emmm... Hija, ve con tus hermanos- Ordeno a su hija, la cual sin replica alguna obedecio y salio de la habitacion, no sin antes verificar que la mariposa que tenia estaba bien, dejando a solas al emperador y al general del ejercito- Ella, Yuan... es mi hermana-

-¿Lian?-Pregunto sorprendido.

-Me temo que si- Respondio con procupacion.

-Pero... ¿Que es lo que quiere?- Pregunto confundido.

-Venganza, que mas- Respondio- Sigue molesta por que mis padres me eligieron como el futuro emperador y no a ella- Explico.

-Lo clasico señor- Respondio Yuan.

Ambos permanecieron callados por unos segundos, el emperador estaba muy pensativo, y Yuan recordo algo.

-Alteza- Llamo, el emperador volteo a verlo- Encontramos algo raro sobre uno de los guardias que asecinaron-

-¿Que encontraron?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Esto...- Del bolsillo de su pantalon, Yuan saco una rosa negra, el emperador pego un respingo al verla, eso no era nada bueno...- ¿Algun conocido?-

-Yami...- Susurro con temor.

-¿Quien?- Pregunto confundido.

-Ella... es quien mato a mis padres...- Respondio con seriedad.

-¿Que? Pero... pense que habia sido su hermana señor-

-No, ella solo... tu sabes a quien mas mato... pero ella no mato a mis padres, fue Yami-

-¿Pero quien es ella?-

-Lian y ella eran amigas desde niñas, pero Yami con el paso del tiempo cambio, comenzo a ser...diferente- Explico.

-¿Diferente?- Pregunto Yuan confundido, el emperador asintio.

-Comenzo a ser mala, empezo a robar, pero su ambicion crecio y crecio, hasta que empezo a matar, se hizo muy buena en eso, la ced de poder practicamente la corrompio, y lo peor de todo, Lian parecia querer empezar a seguirla, lo cual mis padres notaron- Tomo aire para seguir con la historia- Cuando llego la hora de decidir quien de los dos seria el sucesor ellos me eligerona mi, furiosa, Lian escapo del palacio, busco a Yami y le pidio... Matar a mis padres...

**Flashback...**

-Lian, hasme caso, no llegaras a nada siguiando a Yami- Regañaba un leon de mas de 25 años a una leona de ojos azules de la misma edad, su gemela.

-Y a ti que te importa- Respondio de mala manera la leona- Tu no sabes nada, eres el hijo perfecto, el consentido- Exclamo con resentimiento.

-No hables asi, nuestros padres nos aman a los dos por igual-

-Jajajaja, claro, se me olvidaba que tu lo sabes todo- Dijo con un burla y un poco de sarcasmo- Tipico del hijo perfecto- Volvio a reprochar con los brazos cruzados y rodando los ojos, visiblemente fastidiada.

-No soy el hijo perfecto, deja de pensar asi- Le reclamo- Y no, no lo se todo, pero si se que te estas llendo por el mal camino- Chen le dedicaba una mirada seria a su hermana, pues ella constantemente salia con Yami y llegaban hasta las altas horas de la noche. Con la pantera de compañia, estaba seguro que no hiban a alimentar a los pobres o a cortar flores para los niños.

-¿Mal camino?- Pregunto Lian con burla.

-Si- Respondio- Tu dices que mama y papa no te dejan en paz y que te odian por que siempre te estan regañando, pero no es asi, ellos solo te estan protegiendo- Dijo, brindandole una calida sonrrisa, pero Lian no entendia, o no queria entender.

-Lo unico que ellos hace es estorbar en mi vida... al igual que tu- Lian empujo a su hermano y salio dando un portazo.

Una vez que la vio salir, Chen bajo la mirada al suelo y nego con la cabeza. No podia creer que su hermana pensara de esa forma, ella no era asi. Sin duda, Yami le habia metido muchas cosas locas en la cabeza, al igual que su forma de comportarse.

-Ya no sufras por sus decisiones, querido hijo- El joven leon escucho una voz proveniente de detras suyo, por lo que se giro y vio a un leon mas viejo, con una gran melena castaña y algunas canas en ella que demostraba su edad, sus ropas, elegantes, dignas de el, el emperador.

-Hola padre- Saludo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia- No sufro por sus deciones, solo estoy preocupado por ella, es mi hermana- Respondio con nostalgia.

-Se lo que sientes, se trata tambien de mi hija, y creeme que no es facil ver en que se combierte- El viejo leon coloco una mano en el hombro de su hijo entristecido.

-Padre, no es culpa suya, es de Yami, ella es quien la corrompe- Trato de defender a su hermana.

-No es solo culpa de Yami hijo, Lian es quien decide, y por desgracia, decidio seguir los pasos de ella- Expuso con gran sabiduria.

El joven leon bajo la mirada, se sentia muy triste de que ya no hubiera remedio para su hermana.

-Hijo, se que es dificil, no tienes idea de lo dolida que esta tu madre, estoy seguro de que no le gustaria nada ver que te encierras en tu mundo, pensando en como remediar el error de ella-

-Lo se padre, pero me es imposible no preocuparme por Lian- Respondio con angustia.

El emperador camino hasta su trono para sentarse y le indico a su hijo que se sentara a su lado, en el trono de la emperatriz.

Cuando lo hizo entrelazo sus manos y las coloco bajo su barbilla para apollar su cabeza en ellas, volteo la mirada a su padre y arqueo una ceja al ver que sonrreia.

-¿Por que sonrries?- Pregunto, el emperador solo solto un pequeña risa.

-Bueno, creo que tarde o temprano tendria que decirtelo-

-¿Decirme que?- Pregunto confundido.

-Tu madre hace algunos años conocio a la esposa de un duque de la provincia de Han en un viaje, en el que ni tu ni tu hermana nos acompañaron-

-Asi, recuerdo eso, solo teniamos diez años- Su padre asintio.

-Asi es, tu madre se hizo muy amiga de la duquesa, de no ser por que los tenia a ustedes dos, tal vez no hubiera querido regresar jeje- Conto con gracia.

-¿Y?- Chen no entendia cual era el punto de saber eso.

-Bueno, resulta que la duquesa y el duque tenian un hija, una linda leoncita blanca- Dijo con una sonrrisa

-Padre, no quiero ser grosero, pero...eso que tiene que ver ¿Podrias ir al punto?- Pregunto amablemente, pues se estaba impacientando.

-El punto es que tu madre...y yo... arreglamos tu compromiso con la hija de los duques- Cuando el emperador lo "solto", el joven leon casi se callo de su aciento por la impresion y se ahogo con su propia saliva tosiendo compulsivamente. Al reaccionar, un poco, se quedo pretificado en su lugar, donde creyo escuchar claramente que habian arreglado su compromiso con la hija de los duques de la provincia Han.

Todo eso fue tan repentino, tanto que penso que se trataba de una mala broma para que se animara un poco y olvidara los problemas de los demas.

-Jajajajaja- Se solto a carcajadas, esperando que tuviera razon y solo fuera una mentira- Buena esa padre- Pero cuando volteo la mirada hacia el emperador, se dio cuenta de algo "terrible", su mirada de seriadad indicaba que no bromeaba- ...Ay no- Dijo en susurro, dejandose caer en el asiento como si fuera de plastico derretido.

-Ay si- Dijo con una divertida sonrrisa su padre.

-Pe...pe...pero...¿Como es posible?- Su padre solo se encogio de hombros, restandole importancia- No... no estoy listo para eso-

-Tal vez no, pero ya tienes edad, y es tu obligacion- Dijo con seriedad, pero con una calida sonrrisa.

-¿Como que obligacion?- Pregunto con duda.

-Es tu obligacion, desde el dia en el que yo y tu madre decidimos que tu serias el futuro emperador- Contesto, dando una gran noticia a su hijo.

-¿Yo?...¿El futuro emperador?- Chen tenia los ojos bien abiertos por la imprecion.

-Asi es hijo, te lo has ganado, eres muy maduro para la edad que tienes. Al ser Lian tu gemela y no tener un mayor, tu madre y yo decidimos que el sucesor seria el mas responsable, tu hermana quedo descartada por el comportamiento que tiene desde hace ya tiempo-

-Ella no se lo tomara nada bien- Dijo con preocupacion.

-Lo se, se que no sera nada facil para ella aceptarlo, con la forma de pensar que tiene, pansara que te dejamos en trono a ti por ser el "consentido"-

-Padre, Yami anda de aqui para aya, ¿por que no la arrestan?- Esa era una duda que rondaba en su cabeza.

-Hijo, no se si ya te has dado cuenta, pero Yami hace completamente honor a su nombre, el general del ejercito me dice que ya no puede enviar mas hombres a su muerte- Dijo seriamente.

-Entonces asi como asi se rinden, esa no es una buena opcion padre, no podemos dejar que ande robando y matando a la gente solo por... diversion- Dijo el joven leon, levantandose de su asiento, en un gesto de total desaprovacion.

-jaja, sin duda seras un buen emperador- El viejo leon le indico a su hijo que volviera a tomar asiento, cuando lo hizo, siguio con su explicacion- Mira, no creas que me hace alguna clase de grasia saber que Yami ande matando por ahi y nosotros sin hacer nada, pero tu madre insiste en que no se le haga daño, a ninguna de las dos- Explico bajando la mirada.

-¿Las dos?- Pregunto confundido, antes de responder, el emperador solto un suspiro.

-Los guardias ma han informado que las veces que han visto a Yami robando y se escapa, siempre la han visto acompañada de alguien mas- Respondio, con notable tristeza.

-No me diras que es...- Chen esparaba que no fuera cierto.

-Asi es, Lian siempre la acompaña, por eso tu madre pidio que no se les haga daño, por temor a que algo le pueda suceder a tu hemana-

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Como paso esto?- Dijo llevandose ambas manos a la cara- Ella no era asi-

-Como dijiste, "era", tiempo pasado, nosotros mismos somos los que escribimos nuestra propia historia, somos los que elegimos por cual sendero caminar, y ella decidio el equibocado, no es culpa de nadie- Dijo a su hijo poniendo una mano en su hombro para que volteara a verlo.

-Tienes razon padre- Respondio, con una sonrrisa, aunque algo desanimada.

-Vomos, alegrate, no querras que tu futura esposa te vea con esa cara-

-¿En verdad tengo que casarme?- Pregunto, con una mirada suplicante.

-Lo siento hijo, se que debimos decirtelo desde hace tiempo, pero el ubiera no existe-

-Y... ¿Por lo menos puedo saber camo se llama?- Pregunto sonrrojandose, pues no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptarlo.

-Cierto, su nombre es An Shi-

-¿Y como es ella?- Pregunto con curiosidad

-Creeme cuando te digo que es muy hermosa- Respondio con una sonrrisa.

-¿Y que es lo que le gusta?-

-Oye, tranquilo, tendras mucho tiempo para preguntarle sus intereses mañana- Dijo el emperador, sin darse cuenta de que habia arruinado la sorpresa.

-¡¿Mañana?!-

-Jajaja, queria que fuera sorpresa, pero si, mañana bendra con sus padres, pero ella ya no se ira-

-¿A que te refieres, se quedara aqui?-

-Asi es, tu madre quiere que se conozcan mucho antes de la boda, y quien sabe, tal vez se enamoren y vivan muy felices como tu madre y yo- Comento con una gran sonrrisa- Y no te preocupes, ella no muerde, creo... pero me han dicho que ella es muy amable, te aseguro que ella te dara una oportunidad-

-Si, tal vez tengas razon y no sea tan malo como pense-

-Claro que no, ya veras que todo saldra bien- Dijo el emperador con una sonrrisa transmitiendole a su hijo confianza.

Al dia siguiente Chen estaba que le temblaban las piernas por los nervios, se encontraba a mitad del salon del trono, esperando a que su futura esposa y futuros suegros llegaran. Sus padres estaban a ambos lados de el, el emperador y la emperatriz, una hermosa leona que apesar de su edad, todavia conserbaba una mirada cautivadora y grandes ojos azules.

-Bebe, pareces gelatina temblando asi- Dijo dulcemente al ver que su "bebe" estaba muy nervioso.

-Madre, ya no soy un bebe, estoy por conocer a mi futura esposa- Dijo con tono de reproche.

-No me importa si ya eres abuelo, siempre saras mi bebe al igual que tu hermana, por cierto, ¿Donde te metistes?, estas todo despeinado- Dijo la emperatriz alarmada.

-Jejeje, siempre esta asi- Dijo con burla el emperador.

-Tu no hables- Replico a su esposo. Volvio a diriguir la mirada a su hijo, se lamio una mano y comenzo a pasarla por la despeinada melena de el, el cual no podia creer que su madre le estuviera haciando eso. El emperador al ver la cara de tortura de su hijo decidio ayudarlo un poco.

-Ya dejalo mujer, para eso esta su futura esposa-

El joven principe se sonrrojo por el comentario de su padre y su madre le diriguio una mirada fria a su esposo, de pronto entro un elegante conejo por las puertas con un baston en sus manos y carraspeo para aclararse la garganta.

-Sus majestades- Saludo con una reverencia- Con ustedes el duque y la duquesa de la provincia...! AAAAHHH!- El pobre conejo nunca espero que las puertas se abrieran de golpe mandandolo, literalmente, a volar.

-¡Xia!...¡Querida amiga!- Una leona blanca hizo una gran entrada, mas bien escandalosa, por las puertas, mandando al diablo por completo los modales.

El joven principe pego un respingo al verla y mas por tremendo grito que pego entrando "¿Ella sera mi suegra?" Penso, con cara de que no se la creia. La duquesa aunque traia un fino vestido este no le impidio correr y abrazar a la emperatriz, su querida amiga. Tras ella caminaba, con cara de desaprobacion a su comportamianto, un leon de la edad del emperador, de no mas de cincunta años y camino hasta pararse frente al gran lider de China.

-Alteza- Saludo con una reverencia, a diferencia de su emocionada esposa haciendo todo un alborto.

-Duque- Saludo de la misma forma el emperador.

-¿Y como le ha ido?- Pregunto cortesmente.

-No me puedo quejar- Respondio con una sonrrisa y ambos voltearon a ver a sus esposas en un muy efusivo abrazo, casi dando saltitos de la emocion de verse de nuevo.

-Xia que linda estas, no has cambiado nada- Menciono la leona blanca emocionada.

-Jiandi, querida amiga, tu estas igual a como te vi por primera vez- Respondio la emperatriz de igual manera.

-¡Ejem!- Un carraspeo interrumpio a todos, los cuales voltearon la mirada al origen de este ruido, el principe. "Aahh, oigan todavia estoy aqui, siento interrumpir esta pequeña reunion, pero se estan olvidando cual es la razon de esta" Es lo que le ubiera gustado decir, pues ninguno de sus suegros le habian dirigido la mirada tan siquiera. Pero ahora tenia todas posadas sobre el. El emperador capto el mensaje rapidamente y camino hasta llegar a su lado.

-Lo siento hijo- Se disculpo en silencio con una sonrrisa- Duque, duquesa... les presento a mi hijo, el principe Chen Yu y heredero al trono de China- Anuncio presentando a su hijo.

-Es un honor conocer a mi futuro yerno alteza- Tomo primero la palabra el duque haciendo una reverencia hacia el principe.

-El gusto es mio señor- Respondio cortesmente con una leve inclinacion de cabeza.

-A un lado, hombre refinado- La duquesa empujo a su esposo, asiendose camino para pasar, parandose frente al joven leon.

-Es un gusto conocerla duquesa- Dijo Chen al verla parada frente a el.

-Ay, eres un encanto, el gusto es mio joven principe- Saludo la leona blanca- Seras un buen esposo para mi hija-

Y la pregunta del millon es...

-Y...¿Donde esta ella?- Pregunto la emperatriz, misma pregunta que se hacia cierto leon nervioso.

-Ohhh, si, cierto, debes estar nervioso- Le dijo la duquesa a su futuro yerno, este solo rio con nerviosimo confirmado lo dicho por ella- Tu tranquilo, ella esta igual o peor que tu, de seguro no tardara en...

-Siento el retraso- Una voz dulce y femenina llamo la atencion de todos los presentes.

El joven leon sintio que su corazon pego un respingo al ver a una joven leona, blanca como su madre diriguirse asia ellos a paso lento, con una belleza deslumbrante y una mirada de ojos castaños claros, con un hermoso kimono tradicional en color rosa, lila y blanco de mangas largas y un estampado floral de flores de durazno.

"Nunca pense que existiera eso del amor a primera vista" Se dijo mentalmente Chen admirando conuna mirada perdida a su futura esposa.

-Señor emperador, ella es nuestra hija- Anuncio el duque una vez que su hija llego a su lado- An Shi-.

-Es todo un honor majestad- Saludo respetuosamente An Shi con una reverencia.

-Tambien es mio- Respondio con una sonrrisa el emperador al ver a tan encantadora criatura.

-Es un gusto verla de nuevo alteza- Saludo de igual manera con una reverencia a la emperatriz.

-Yo digo lo mismo- Devolbio el saludo-Mi niña, mira como has crecido, te has combertido en toda una mujer-

-Grasias alteza- Agradecio con una sonrrisa.

-Mira cariño, te presento a mi hijo y tu futuro esposo- La emperatriz se hizo a un lado, dandole camino a su hijo para que se acercara y presentara, pero este estaba inmovil, estatico en su lugar.

Al ver que no se movia, el emperador le propino un leve codazo en las costillas, no muy fuerte, pero lo sufiente para que reaccionara.

Parpadeo un par de veces, regresando la cabeza a la tierra, con los nervios de punta, se acerco unos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita An Shi- Saludo con una reverencia. La leona sonrrio por la cordialidad. "Mmmm... eh de admitir que no esta nada mal" Penso , al momento que realizaba un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo, principe Chen Yu-

-Exelente, creo que se llevaran muy bien- Exclamo el duque al ver la sonrrisa en el rostro de su hija y del principe.

-Mi amor, ¿te parece si llevas a An Shi a conocer al palacio mientras los duques y nosotros tomamos una taza de te?- Pregunto la emperatriz, queriendoles dar a su hijo y futura nuera un tiempo a solas para conocerse.

-Claro madre-

-Nos vemos en un rato hijo, trata bien a la señorita- Le dijo "seriamente" su padre.

El emperador, el duque, la emperatriz Xia y la duquesa Jiandi salieron con rumbo hacia la sala para platicar y tal vez comentar sobre la organizacion de la boda, dejando solos a ambos jovenes, quienes no se atrevian a diriguirse la mirada.

Estuvieron unos minutos parados a medio salon, sumerguidos en un silencio de funeral, ambos mirando en distintas direccciones. Chen la miraba de reojo y admiraba su belleza por solo uno segundos, aunque ella no lo bolteara a ver. El estaba seguro que ella pensaba que el tenia que dar primer paso...

-Asi que...¿Vienes de la provincia Han?- Dijo el, en un intento de hacer combersacion.

-Asi es...mi pueblo se encarga de asegurarse que aya evidencia de lo que con el pasar de los años ocurra y no quede solo como un recuerdo- Contesto ella.

-¿Osea que se ecargan de hacer prevalecer conocimientos pasados para que en el futuro no se olviden?-

-Exacto-

-Que bien-

Y ambos volbieron a sumirse en el silencio, no fue una gran combersacion, pero al menos rompieron un poco el hielo.

- Oye emm... ¿quieres dar un paseo?, ya sabes, conocer los alrrededores- Pregunto el principe con una sonrrisa.

-Si, claro- Acepto gustosa la invitacion.

Chen, como todo un caballero, le ofrecio su brazo, ella como toda una dama educada, acepto y rodeo su brazo con el de el, con un lijero rubor en las mejillas de ella, comenzaron a caminar.

Recorrieron todo el palacio, las torres, los pasillos, las salas importantes, las habitaciones y hasta la cocina, incluso le presento todo el personal domestico que alli servia. Ambos comenzaban a tomarse confianza, por lo que ahora combersaban animadamente, incluso se dedicaban insinuaciones y coqueteos por parte de ambos, breomeaban y reian.

Despues de unas horas terminaron caminando por los jardines, pasaban por un pequeño puentecito que atravesaba un riachuelo, ambos se detuvieron en el barandal para contemplar su reflejo juntos en la cristalina agua.

El lugar estaba rodeado de grandes arboles de durazno, los cuales grasias a la temporada floreaban bellisimas flores rosas, la brisa soplaba ligeramente, y con ello hacia que las floresitas en el suelo se elevaran flotando en el ambiente.

-Es muy hermoso el palacio- Comento An Shi con una sonrrisa.

-¿Te gusto?- Pregunto Chen a su lado.

-Claro, ¿Sabes?, las flores de durazno son mis favoritas- Dijo ella volteando la mirada hacia arriba, contemplando los grandes arboles.

-¿Enserio?- Mientras mas tiempo pasaba con ella, mas la conocia... y mas se enamoraba.

-Si- Respondio ella con una mirada soñadora.

Chen observo que el viento llebaba consigo una hermosa flor al rosa vivo y completamente floreada, la atrapo y se la ofrecio a la leona, la cual sonrrojada la tomo con una sonrrisa.

-Grasias- Agradecio con una linda sonrrisa- Es muy bonita-

-Igual que tu- Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo el joven leon abrio los ojos como grandes aros- Es decir... la flor... digo tu tambien...no perdon... tu vestido... los tres.. digo ahhh- Se quedo trabado, ya no sabia que decir, estaba tan rojo como un tomate en el mercado, cuando llegan a estar frescos claro.

-Shhh- Le leona poso un de sus dedos sobre los labios de el para callarlo, haciendo que se sonrrojara mas- Grasias-.

Chen sonrrio nervioso y asintio. Ambos comenzaron a caminar para seguir contemplando el hermoso y grande jardin, pero de entre los altos arboles una felina callo agazapada frente a ellos dandoles la espalda, aparentemente, sin notar la presencia de ellos dos.

-¿Lian?-

-¿Eh?- Lian se puso de pie y volteo la cabeza al oir la voz sorprendida de su hermano tras ella, no lo habia visto "Mmmm... pense que nada se me escapaba"- ¿Que haces tu aqui?- Pregunto, sin una pisca alguna de simpatia hacia su hermano, cuando noto la otra presencia que lo acompañaba- ¿Y quien es ella?- Pregunto recelosa al ver a la leona blanca tomada del brazo de su hermano y con una flor de durazno en su mano izquierda.

-Oh, emmm...-Chen se puso nervioso, tenia miedo de la reaccion de su hermana al saber que quedo deseredada del trono- Ella es An Shi, hija del duque y la duquesa de la provincia Han, y... mi futura esposa-

-Mucho gus...- An Shi se iba a presentar.

-Alto...dijiste...¿Esposa?- Pregunto sorprendida a su hermano.

-Ahh, si mira emmm... mama y papa arreglaron mi compromiso con ella desde hace mucho tiempo- An Shi arqueo una ceja al notar que Chen hablaba con cierto temor- Ahhh...An Shi... te presento a... mi hermana...Lian Mei-

-Es un placer conocerte- Saludo la leona blanca cortesmente

-Aja- Pero Lian solo la miro como si tratara de un insecto venenoso- Con su permiso, me retiro- Lian se dio media buelta y se fue corriendo a cuatro patas del lugar.

-Me disculpo por su comportamiento- Dijo Chen apenado.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada, ¿en verdad es tu hermana?-

-Si, mi hermana gemela-

-¿Son gemelos?- Pregunto sarprendida, el afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza- ¿Y como fue que eligeron que tu serias el futuro emperador?

-Es una larga historia- Respondio el con un suspiro

-Bueno, tenemos todo el tiempo, y el jardin es muy grande- Dijo la leona con un sonrrisa, misma que fue imitada por el principe.

En La Sala Del Palacio...

-Estamos muy contentos de que se lleve a cabo este compromiso- Decia Jiandi con una sonrrisa.

Todos estaban sentados en sillones y bebian una pequeña taza de te.

-Nosotros compartimos su felicidad- Dijo el emperador.

-Creo que se llevaran bien- Comento el duque.

-Si, nunca habia visto sonrreir a mi paqueño de esa manera- Dijo la eperatriz Xia- Tal vez el matrimonio funcione para ambos.

-Tienes razon querida- Apoyo su esposo.

-¿Y cuando planean que se celebre la boda?- Pregunto curiosamente el duque.

-Bueno... tenemos que esperar a que se conozcan un poco mas- Comento Xia.

-Muy cierto, comprendemos eso- Dijo el duque.

-Yo solo espero que se enamoren, no me gustaria que ninguno de los dos viva el resto de su vida siendo infelises- Dijo Xia

-Pero estamos olvidando un muy importante detalle- Dijo el emperador con una mirada seria-... Tenemos que hablar con Lian sobre esto- El gesto del emperador se tranformo en uno preocupado, pues, al igual que muchos en el palacio, temia a la reaccion de su hija.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron bruscamente y por ellas entro Lian ignorando por completo a los duques, traia un cara que no era nada amigable.

-Lian... te eh dicho cientos de veces que toques antes de entrar- La reprendio su padre.

-Quiero saber el por que de la boda de su hijito- Respondio molesta y sin poner atencion a la reclamacion de su padre.

-Jiandi- Llamo la emperatriz a su amiga- Nos podrian disculpar un momento por favor, tenemos que hablar con nuestra hija- Pidio amablemente, pues estaba segura que la cosa no se iba a poner nada bien.

La duquesa y el duque asintieron y salieron de la habitacion.

-Quiero respuestas ahora- Exiguio Lian crusandose de brazos, aunque era joven, tenia caracter.

-En primer lugar, tu no estas en posicion de exigirme algo- Dijo en tono serio el emperador.

-Y en segunda, la pregunta es donde estabas, no llegaste en toda la noche- Reclamo con el mismo tono serio la emperatriz.

-Y a ustedes que les importa, quiero saber por que cierta persona se ba a casar-

-Seguimos siendo tus padres, asi que nos debes respeto- Dijo seriamente el emperador- Tu madre y yo hemos visto en ti un comportamiento inapropiado, por lo que decidimos que te hermano... sera el futuro emperador-

-¡¿QUE?¡- Grito furiosa.

-Hija, entiende que...-La emperatriz trato de calmar a su hija.

-!JA¡...Claro que entiendo- Exclamo esterica- Entiendo que ustedes lo pondran a la cabeza de China solo por ser el hijo perfecto y por ser hombre-

-¿¡Que?!- Exclamaron ambos padres al unisono.

-Hija, no es por eso- Dijo Xia, pues ahora Lian pensaba que ellos tenian ideas machistas, era claro que Yami le habia lavado el cerebro.

-¿Ah no?, entonces por que es...madre-

-Tu comportamiento no es el indicado para llevar el peso que conlleva gobernar un pais- Respondio con seriedad el emperador.

Lian se quedo callada, con una mirada hacia sus padres que hacia que a ellos les diera miedo, pero no podian demostrarse debiles ante su propia hija, asi que mantuvieron la postura firme, con la vista clavada en ella.

-Se arrepentiran- Dijo ella en susurro, lo suficientemente alto para que sus padre escucharan su amenaza- ¡Juro que se arrepentiran de haberme tratado asi, cuando me vuelvan a ver...- Grito, asustando a sus padres, ese era su intencion, intimidarlos- ...desearan no haber tomado esa decicion!-

Acto seguido, dio media vulta y salio corriendo de la sala a cuatro patas, tirando y golpendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

-¡Lian!- Grito la emperatriz, tratando de alcanzarla, pero la mano de su esposo se serro en torno a su muñeca, impidiendole ir tras su hija- Sueltame, mi pequeña tiene que saber que la queremos y que esta equibocada- Xia ahora derramaba pequeñas lagrimas, tratando de safarce del agarre del emperador, pero este solo tiro de ella y la abrazo, sabia lo dificil que seria para ella aceptar en lo que Lian se combirtio, pero tenian que resignarse a ello.

-Digas lo que le digas... ella no entendera, se lo que sientes- El viejo emperador acariciaba la espalda de su esposa tratando de que se calmarla, esta solo lo abrazo mas fuerte y siguio lamentandose por su perdida, pues estaba segura que su hija se iria del palacio.

Y asi fue, dos años despues de que Lian se fue del palacio las cosas volbieron a hacer como antes, aunque la emperatriz, el emperador y el principe aun sentian mucho lo sucedido, nunca volbieron a saber de ella, despues de un tiempo Chen y An Shi se casaron, y no fue por obligacion, fue por voluntad propia, los emperadores volvieron a sonrreir al ver que su hijo se caso por amor, y el corazon de ambos salto de la alegria el dia que su nuera concebio al pequeño Shan, que algun dia se combertiria en el emperador de China.

Nunca sospecharon que Lian cumpliria su palabra y regresaria, pero no presisamente ella, estaba algo loca, pero no lo suficiente como para derramar la sangre de sus padres con sus propias manos, pero... si habia alguien mas.

Ella solo esperaba el momento indicado, y que mejor momento que este, todos estan contentos por la llegada del hijo del principe Chen y la ahora princesa An Shi, los cuales en ese mometo se encontraban cumpliendo la tarea de dos padres primerisos, estaban en la habitacion de su hijo al lado de la cuna donde dormia, esperando pasientemente a que su pequeño se durmiera, ya casi era media noche, y el leoncito no paraba de jugar y de reir.

-Cielo... ¿estas seguro de que no bebio cafe?- Pregunto la leona blanca a su esposo.

-No lo creo, ademas... ¿Como lo aria?... todabia es muy pequeñito- Contesto Chen, pues su bebe apenas tenia tres meses de nacido.

-Si lo se, pero miralo... a su edad es para que estuviera durmiendo todo el dia- Dijo ella con tono de preocupacion.

-Tranquila, tal vez sea solo un poco imperactivo-

-Si, pero que hacemos, ya me esta dando sueño- Dijo An con un mirada tierna hacia su hijo al ver que Shan estaba mordiendo los deditos de sus pies y los miraba con una sonrrisa divertida.

-Creo que traere otro biberon, tal vez si come se duerma, ahora vuelvo linda- Chen se paro y acaricio la cabecita de su hijo, el cual rio mas al sentir como se rovolvia su pelo.

-No tardes- El leon volteo a ver a su esposa con una ceja levantada, pues era raro que ella le hablara en tono seductor, y cuando lo hacia...bueno, ese tono lo utilizo cuando concibieron al pequeño Shan.

-Crei que no me querias cerca- Dijo el burlon.

-No tengo de otra- Contesto ella divertida siguiendole el juego y con una mirada coqueta, Chen trago grueso y sonrrio nervioso.

-tranquilo, era broma- Dijo Ah Shi divertida y riendo al ver la cara de susto de esposo.

- Por favor, ya basta con esos jueguitos, me vas a pervertir-

-¡Ja!, como si pudiera- Se burlo.

-Pues tu no eres presisamente una santa... mi amor- Contraataco Chen.

-¿No ibas por el biberon de nuestro hijo?- An Shi sabia que si seguian con eso, teriminarian tal vez con otro bebe, no es que no quisiera, de hecho le encantaba la idea de una familia grande, pero apenas se estaba recuperando del parto del pequeño Shan, tal vez en uno o dos años.

-Bueno, ya me boy- Respondio el leon dando media buelta para retirarse- No me extrañes cariño...-

-No lo are- Respondio ella con burla.

-¿En serio no lo haras?- Pregunto el con tristeza fingida, a lo que la leona sonrrio.

-Te extrañare cada segundo que pase... mi amor- Chen sonrrio con autosuficiencia ante la respuesta y salio de la habitacion con rumbo hacia la cocina, pero al pasar por la habitacion de sus padres pudo escuchar todo un alboroto proveniente de esta, se acerco y trato de escuchar que sucedia, se oian cosas romperse y muebles callendo, pero lo que lo alarmo fue escuchar el grito de su madre.

Asi que sin pensarlo dos veces empujo la puerta y entro, justo en el momento en el que una pantera sacaba una daga del abdomen de su madre, cayendo su cuerpo al lado del de su padre, el cual yacia en el suelo sin vida y desangrandose.

-¡MADRE!- Grito exaltado corriendo a su lado, ignorando por completo a la felina de color oscuro que los miraba sin piedad o remordimiento alguno.

Con cuidado puso su brazo tras la nuca de la emperatriz levantandola un poco, ella tosia sangre, era evidente que no sobreviviria.

-T...t...te amo...hijo- Las gotas saladas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al escuchar el ultimo suspiro de su madre, sus lagrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro, acompañando su profunda tristeza, con el dolor de su corazon levanto la mirada hacia el responsable de su perdida, vio esos ojos verdes, acompañados en un rostro totalmente negro como la noche misma y una exprecion fria...esa mirada era inconfundible.

-Yami...- Susurro en medio de sollozos.

-...Tu eres el siguiente- Y con esas palabras, la pantera dio una salto hasta posarse en frente de la ventana, pero, con una sonrrisa maliciosa saco de sus ropas una rosa negra, misma que lanzo y cayo a los pies del entristecido y atemorado principe, despues de esto solto una leve risa burlona pero maliciosa y salto por la ventana desapareciendo en la oscuridad del bosque.

Fin del flashback...

-Yuan, tanto Yami como Lian son peligrosas, ambas son acesinas, y no les importara quien se cruse en su camino, haran lo que sea con tal de conseguir su venganza- Dijo seriamente el emperador.

-Entiendo alteza, ¿pero que es lo hacemos ahora?- Pregunto el joven guepardo.

-En eso estoy pensando-

-Formare tropas al rededor del palacio de inmediato majestad-

-¡No!... las tropas protegeran al pueblo-

-Pero señor, que hay de sus hijos...¿No corren peligro?- Pregunto Yuan alarmado.

-Se que corren mayor peligro que nadie, pero no puedo arriesgar al pueblo, necesito a las tropas protegiendo a los aldeanos- El emperador comenzo a estresarse, con sus dedos comenzo a masajear su cabeza, pues le estaba dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza-...No podremos solos...necesitamos ayuda...

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE...

La noche reguia sobre el valle de la paz, les estrellas acompañaban con su brillo el de la luna, una pocas nubes acompañaban el ambiente, habia una ligera brisa, esa era la calma antes de una gran tempestad, aunque la noche era tranquila, se notaba que se abecinaba una tormenta, tanto climatica como emocional entre ciertos guerreros.

Los cinco y Po se encontraban en la cocina disfrutando de una bien merecida cena por sus esfurzos, todos pasaban un agradable momento, tanto que ni Mono ni Mantis se atrevian a estropearlo con sus bromas y comentarios, todos reian de las anecdotas que Po contaba, menos Tigresa, pero ya no era como antes, ahora escuchaba atentamente, con interes y con una sonrrisa lo que sus amigos comentaban en las platicas, ya no era tan seria, y ya no se aislaba de sus compañeros, a todos parecio agradarle su nueva actitud, pero eso no significaba que se dejaria molestar, seguia teniendo su caracter y sierta agresividad.

En medio de las risas de Vibora y carcajadas de los chicos el maestro Shifu aparecio por las puertas con un mensaje enrrollado en sus manos.

-Veo que aun se siguen comportando como niños- Dijo en tono de regaño y con una mirada seria. Los cinco y Po se dieron un susto al oir su severa voz y se quedaron quietos en su lugar- Dejen de jugar... nos acaba de llegar un mensaje urgente de la ciudad imperial- Informo a sus alumnos.

-¿Y que dice?- Pregunto Po con la boca llena de dumplings.

-Po... traga primero- Lo regaño en susurro Tigresa.

-El emperador solicita nuestra presencia en su palacio y...

-Wuau...- Exclamo Po emocionado- ¿El emperdor de toda China?... ¡que emocion!...

-¡PO!- El panda se quedo quieto y callado en su lugar al oir la voz de Shifu- Quieres por favor ¡Dejarme hablar!- Po se asusto y asintio energeticamente con la cabeza- Bien... como decia, el emperador necesita de su presencia, el y su familia corren un gran peligro-

-¿Que clase de peligro maestro?- Pregunto Vibora.

-Se me informo que Lian, hermana gemela de el, es responsable del asesinato o tiene que ver con el asesinato de dos guardias del emperador- Respondio.

-¿Pero cual es su razon?- Pregunto Mantis.

-Venganza...- Respondio Shifu- Ella es una asecina en compañia de una pantera llamada Yami y un grupo de leopardos hembras que...

-Espere, espere...- Interrumpio de nuevo Po- ¿Me esta diciendo que nos enfrentamos a un grupo de mujeres?- Pregunto con algo de burla.

-Nunca subestimes al enemigo Po... Yami asecino a los padres del empeador y Lian juro que se apoderaria del trono- Explico con una mirada seria- Ahora quiero que se vallan enseguida...-Oredeno.

-Pero... esta lloviendo afuera, no prodriamos...- Po desvanecio su voz al ver la cara de Shifu-...Rapido, salgamos en este instante, que esperamos- Dijo con nerviosismo y comenzando a correr seguido de los cinco.

Al llegar a la entradalos cinco furiosos se dutuvieron en el inicio de las escaleras para comenzar a desender, una ligera llovizana pero un furte viento golpeaba sus rostros, aun asi siguieron su camino.

-Ja, buen clima para salir de viaje- Dijo Po dejando caer sus brazos, el cual estaba todabia en la entrada, posiblemente queriendose despedir de su maestro.

-Po, estas no son vacaciones, el emperador y sus hijos corren un grande peligro- Dijo Shifu a su lado observando al orizonte y con un tono de voz serio.

-Si lo se, no se preocupe maestro, le aseguro que esas chicas sentiran el trueno- Dijo el panda con su actitud entusiasta de siempre.

-Po, una pregunta...¿Cargas con... ahhh, no se ropa mas...eemm...elegante?- Pregunto Shifu, Po levanto un ceja

-¿Para que?- Pregunto extrañado.

-Nada, olvidalo, solo decia...cuidense-

-Claro maestro- Po tomo su mochila del suelo, pero no bajo ni cinco escalones cuando lo llamaron.

-¡Po!...- El que llamo habia sido Shifu-... cuida a...mi hija...- Ante esto Po sonrrio.

- Jaja... siempre lo hago, hasta luego Shifu- Po comenzo a desender con una gran sonrrisa en su rostro para alcanzar a sus amigos.

El maestro Shifu se molesto un poco con esto, pero al final sonrrio con nostalgia viendo a sus alumnos al pie del valle y desaparecer en el camino.

-Suerte...

CONTINUARA...

**Uff, porfin pude acabar, se que me tarde demasiado y les pido disculpas ahora creo que es lo justo tomarme un tiempo para responder y agradecer a todos por comentar.**

**Reven Dark85: Que bueno que te pereciera tierna la partecita esa jeje, lamento haberte hecho esperar.**

**phoenix-bird-blu: No son ellas, pero buen intento, por cierto desde antes de que comenzara escribir mis propias creaciones lei tu historia y eh de decirte que esta genial, esto es para todos, antes de que tuviera cuanta dejeba comentarios a nombre de Salilus.**

** . Claro que abra mas de esa paraja tenlo por seguro, que bueno que te guste y seguire dejando en suspenso jaja.**

**geraldCullenBlack: Que bueno que la historia te parezca interezante, muchas gracias y si eh leido tu histori tambien y me encanta :)**

**Askard: Contigo pervertido amigo ya habia hablado jaja grasias en serio espero que ya te hallas recuperado para seguir con tu historia o si no en lugar de Tigresa mandare a una vieja cabra a cuidarte jaja :)**

**Mitsuki-06: Que bueno que te alla encantado el capi, siento aberte desilucionado, creo que no fuistes el unico jeje, no te preocupes, Po solo le dijo eso a Grulla por temor a ser rechazado por Tigris :)**

**Maaariii: Espero que con este capi se ayan resuelto tus dudas, Tigresa tambien es mi presonaje favorito, la ADORO anserio, y si, tienes razon, lo mejor esta por venir.**

**omegatigresa: Que gusto que te guste jeje, la espera termino, pero empieza otra nueva :)**

**sue29NNID: a mi igual me gustaria tener un hermano asi, al mio le vale lo que pase con mi triste vida, espero que te guste el nuevo capi:)**

**alfasing: La espera termino, bienvenida :)**

**Se supone que devi acabar el otro fic hoy, pero creo que sera para año nuevo o dia de reyes :) Gracias a todos**

_**Sal Rosi les desea**_

_**!Feliz Navidad FanFiction¡**_


End file.
